The Game of Life
by riverofmemories
Summary: "You're new here, so I'll explain the rules once. Winners get one lash, losers die. It's quite simple. The last one standing gets no lash. We do one game a day here and you live as long as you can stand it. If you somehow miraculously try to get away, I kill you. It's quite simple really." [Not for sensitive readers!]
1. Chapter 1

**_Fifth Woman This Week Found Dead!_**

 _As of this past month (December), the town of Magnolia has become the base of what local officials believe to be a serial killer. According to the information provided, there is no pattern in the women found. The list of damages done to the women includes: loss of eyes, multiple lacerations, death by asphyxiation (strangled, if the bruises are anything to go by), and an odd brand on the tongues. The local Fairy Tail guild has expressed interest in helping, but has not yet been given the permission. Until the situation can be resolved, government officials ask that no one walk around alone and that everyone continues to obey the curfew of six o'clock p.m.._

Making a sound of disgust, Lucy Heartfilia set aside the newspaper and scowled. "This is horrible," she muttered, turning it over so she didn't have to see the picture of the body that had been posted. "Isn't there something that says they can't put those sorts of pictures in the news?"

"I'm not sure, but...it is concerning that such a thing is happening here, isn't it?" Mirajane Strauss murmured as she placed a warm cup of tea in front of the blonde. Her blue eyes flashed. "What if one of us is targeted?"

"Oh, I think you and Erza would be fine," her sister reassured. Lisanna looked amused as she swept past her. "To be honest, I think anyone who wears a Fairy Tail emblem is fine. I mean, they'd be suicidal to attack any of us. After what you told me about Phantom Lord...they'd be plain stupid. Besides, even if one of us did go missing, there's always that three day period before the girl shows up dead and Natsu or one of the other dragon slayers would find us before that time ran out."

Lucy propped her chin on her open palm and reached for her tea. "I suppose...but I still don't like that someone's running around Magnolia doing this. I mean, we live all over this place and we haven't seen _anything_. How is that even possible?"

"Master's brought Laxus and the Thunder Legion home," Mirajane said softly as she reached for cloth and quietly swiped it over the counter behind the bar. "They're going to do some secret investigating from what I've gathered."

"Good," Lucy sighed. "I'm glad."

Mirajane's gaze suddenly flickered up and she smirked before sidling away. Lucy frowned in confusion - until an arm suddenly draped around her shoulders, an arm that was hotter than the average person's.

"Hello, Natsu," Lucy sighed, shaking her head and looking over at her partner. The pink-haired dragon slayer beamed innocently at her, which told her that something was wrong. Without giving him a chance to speak, she demanded, "What'd you do to Erza?"

"I didn't do anything to Erza," he protested, pouting. "How come you automatically assume I did something to Erza?"

"Okay, what did you do period?" Lucy questioned.

"Nothing," he protested. She stared at him, waiting. "...okay, _fine_ , I _might_ have accidentally scorched a table a little," he admitted, and Lucy groaned, running a hand down her face. "I'll pay for it!" he huffed. "I promise, Luce!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Make sure you do though, okay?" she pleaded. She shrugged his arm off, sweat gathering at the back of her neck. She swept it away with a sigh. She adored her partner in crime. He was her closest friend, the one she leaned on in the toughest of times, when she couldn't turn to anyone else. Natsu had seen her at her best and at her worst.

She trusted him with her life.

But the guy was a complete and total _moron_ sometimes.

After knowing him for as long as she had, did he really think she wouldn't know any better? She gave him a long look and then rolled her eyes. "Alright, you idiot, what job are we taking this time?"

Natsu looked delighted. "I'm glad you asked, I-"

"Sorry, Natsu," Lisanna suddenly cut in. "Master wants Lucy here. He thinks that her status as a Heartfilia will lure the culprit behind the series of murders out."

Neither mage looked pleased.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Lucy complained. "I'm not just bait, you know, I actually do have to pay for rent someday!"

"Yeah! I want to take a job with her!" Natsu said, entirely bothered with this. He didn't exactly approve of Lucy being used as bait for some killer. He knew precisely what conversation he had interrupted. He'd interrupted on purpose, knowing it was making Lucy unhappy to discuss it.

Lisanna gave both a sympathetic look. "Sorry," she said gently. "And I know you're not bait, Lucy. You're Lucy, our nakama. But Gildarts is coming home soon and Master wants most of us staying here overnight until that murderer is found. It's a safety precaution, that's all. Not," she added hastily, "That Natsu isn't someone to worry about, but…"

"No, no, I get it," Lucy said with a heavy sigh, rubbing her temples. "Natsu can hold his own against someone and I can't."

Lisanna furrowed her brow. "That's not what I mean."

"Yes, it is," Lucy replied with a reassuring smile. "And it's fine. I know that I wouldn't stand a chance against some of the people Natsu's faced." She gave her partner an affectionate nudge with her elbow despite his scowl of annoyance. "It's fine, Natsu, why don't you and Happy take a job together? I'll stay here like Master wants and you can tell me all about it when you get home, okay?"

"Okay," Natsu sighed. He reluctantly left her to go back to Happy so they could run and check the request board, and Lucy shook her head.

"He's like a lost puppy without you," Mirajane giggled. "Look at the way he's pouting!"

"Shush," Lucy scolded. "He's just annoyed that he can't show off his destructive habits to someone, that's all." She sipped happily at her tea. "So Gildarts is coming back? And we're all expected to sleep in the guildhall from here on out?"

She nodded. "That's what he said. He went to meet with a few other mages that live outside of the guild but are based here in Magnolia about it. He should be back by nightfall. Why don't you head back home? Just to grab whatever you might need. Have Loke walk you back or something, so that you don't appear to be alone."

"Right." Lucy stood and handed the empty teacup to her friend. Mirajane took it. She smiled at the sight of Natsu and Happy speaking very seriously to one another about which job to take and shook her blonde head before heading for the door, already reaching for her keys. She was just about to summon Loke when a voice calling her name caught her attention.

"Lucy!" Levy gasped, jogging over to meet her. "Are you going to grab things for this big sleepover we're having?"

"Yes," Lucy answered, making a face. "Since I'm not allowed to take work that'll pay my rent, I figured it was the best way to go, you know?"

Her comment earned her a sympathetic look. "What you need to do is bet reverse of what everyone else is betting next time Cana drags people into a drinking contest," Levy told her with a grin. "If you bet that someone _won't_ win while everyone else bets on Cana, then you'll make a large chunk of money because they'll start fighting and Master will give it to you."

Lucy gave Levy a long look. "For a small woman of under five feet tall," she stated, "You're very sneaky."

"With a small size comes brains," Levy replied, tapping her temple. "Anyways, mind if I tag along? I need to grab things, too, so we'd have to swing by Fairy Hills, but I don't think it's a good idea to go alone."

"Sure. Let me summon Loke so it looks like we have a bigger group than we already do," Lucy told her. She grabbed her keys again and with a simple flick of her wrist, the Lion had appeared beside she and Levy.

"Hey, Lucy," he purred and then offered Levy a friendly smile that she returned. They'd been guildmates for sometime before Lucy had arrived, after all. They struck up a small conversation as the trio set out, Loke wordlessly understanding what he was needed for.

Lucy listened to them wistfully comment about older days that she hadn't been present for, brown eyes dark with amusement. She loved hearing about the problems that her friends had caused before her arrival. While it made her a little sad to know that this was a part of life she'd had no part of, it only made the fact that she was there now even better. Someday, she'd be a part of the stories that newcomers were told.

And she was just fine with that.

They swung by Fairy Hills first, since it was further from the guildhall than Strawberry Street. Loke seemed to wordlessly understand why he was there and kept a close eye on both women as they window-shopped on their way to Lucy's apartment. From what had been gathered about the villain running around Magnolia, no one had caught what he so much as looked like - or if he was even a he. Everything they'd gathered had been based upon the victims he'd left behind.

"Make yourselves at home," Lucy said cheerfully as she opened the door to her apartment. She smiled at the humming Levy as Levy did just that, making herself comfortable on the couch. Loke, not trusting anything, meandered off to check out the kitchen.

Levy watched him curiously as Lucy went to work on packing. "Loke, can you still eat food from our world?"

He shrugged. "I can, but I choose not to. I don't need food to survive. We Spirits thrive through our bonds with our mages and the belief held in the stars each night they shine in the sky."

Levy smiled to herself and told Lucy, "You should write a book on the Spirits, Lucy. It'd be interesting to read."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun," Lucy agreed.

Loke shook his head, though he wore a warm smile that showed he meant no insult when he said gently, "That's a bad idea. It'd give away secrets that should be kept in order to allow us to help keep you safe, Lucy."

"Oh, fine," she sighed, making a face. "I can't argue with that. Anyways...I think this is everything I need." She planted her hands on her hips and looked through her bag. "I'll come back in a day or two, grab some more things that I need. If I can convince Natsu, I bet he'll bug Master enough to let us out on jobs again."

"That'd be great. Rent is really high at Fairy Hills when you can't work. Jet and Droy offered to help, but…" Levy sighed. "I don't like asking for help on something like that."

"If all else fails, you're welcome to try and move in here," Lucy offered, "But Natsu comes in through the window a lot, so you'd be subject to an invasive jerk."

Levy threw her head back and laughed, grabbing her bag. "I couldn't, but thank you for the offer."

"Everyone ready?" Loke asked, hopping to his feet. "I want to go back to my world and get back to flirting with Aries. She's so much fun to fluster."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "That's rude, Loke," she scolded gently.

"She's so pretty with pink cheeks, I can't help it," he said with a pout, and Levy only giggled, shaking her head before ducking out of the door. The other two followed close behind, both bickering about the matter.

It was while they were walking by the canal that Loke thought the shadow in the alley beside Lucy's house had been odd enough to require investigation.

A moment later, he was back in his own world, supporting a broken arm that made him cry out.

And, to be honest, Loke couldn't really honestly say what had happened.

* * *

 _Hey, peoples! I'm so excited to share this story with you guys. I've been working on it for the entire month of December, and I'm just going to state here: THIS IS NOT FOR THE LIGHT OF HEART. There will be some very dark things that go down and I don't want people under the impression that it's pleasant._

 _On that note. I will update this every other day (next day will be December 29th)! I would say I hope you enjoy, but I don't know if that's an appropriate thing to say...maybe enjoy? I dunno. Read away my lovelies._


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean they're not back?"

A grouchy Gajeel glanced up, crimson eyes narrowing suspiciously. He pretended not to care as he sat back in his chair, chewing contently on chunks of iron he'd gathered from various places. Yet he listened, tuning out the muttering Lily as he focused on something or another.

It appeared Salamander was complaining again about the Bunny Girl not being there, he noted. There was a hint of distress and fear in his voice for whatever reason. Gajeel really didn't care to find out; he'd only been back in the guildhall for a few minutes. He'd come home the previous night from a long and tiring mission with his cat, and he really just wanted to relax and watch people be morons.

"I'm sure they'll come back soon, Natsu," Mirajane soothed from behind the bar, not the least bit worried. She offered him a comforting smile. "I know you're stressed out that Lucy can't go on missions with you, but I'm sure she'll understand if you leave before she gets back."

"I'm not leaving before she gets back," Natsu growled, scowling. "Are Gray and Erza here?"

"Erza isn't, she took a mission a week ago. She should be back tomorrow or the day after. Gray is though; he's over there with Juvia and Wendy."

Gajeel watched through slitted eyes as Natsu abandoned the bar. His pink hair was like some sort of beacon as he made his way across the guildhall, hunting down Gray. Lily, finally realizing that he wasn't listening, commented in a rumbling voice, "What's going on? People are so tense nowadays."

"Tch," Gajeel grunted without answering.

"Gray!" Natsu huffed, glaring down at the ice-make mage. Gray glanced up, already annoyed. Gajeel felt for the poor bastard; who wouldn't get irritated within two seconds of talking to the idiot? "When did you get in here?"

"Like two seconds ago," he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Did you see Lucy?" he demanded.

"No. Is she out and about?" Gajeel furrowed his pierced brow, popping a screw into his mouth. He chomped down. Something was up if such an idea as Lucy walking around concerned him, making him stand swiftly. "When did she leave?"

"An hour ago." Natsu seemed even more upset now. He shifted back and forth, flames flickering at his wrists. "I was waiting for her to come back so I could go on a job and get her rent paid for her, but-"

"Didn't anyone go with her?" Wendy said, voice rising anxiously. It shouldn't have taken over an hour for Lucy to pack and come back, after all.

"What's all the commotion about?" Cana called, sucking a barrel of alcohol dry. She frowned, studying them all. She looked a tad bit worried now, as if recognizing that something was off about all of this.

"Did Lucy come in?" Gray called.

The brunette thoughtfully narrowed her eyes. "This morning. She left to go and get some things for our little sleepover though."

Losing patience, Gajeel huffed to the rest of them, "The hell is goin' on? So what if Bunny Girl didn't come back in under an hour? She's a girl. They take forever all the time." He scowled when several people gave him odd looks. "What are you fuckers lookin' at?"

"Language, Gajeel," Mirajane chided dangerously before propping her hands on her hips. "Haven't you seen the papers? Five bodies were found over the last week in Magnolia, all women and all terribly wounded. We have a murderer in the town. Master ordered all of us females into the guildhall to stay until it was safe, but…" Now she, too, was worried. "I suppose Natsu's right to be this worried…"

Natsu shot her a scowl and turned a deadly look on Gajeel when he scoffed. "So? She's a mage, ain't she?"

"Yes," Mirajane said patiently, aware that the entire guild was watching them. "But we still need to be cautious if she hasn't come back yet. Both of them have yet to come back, actually." She turned to her sister, who was frowning. "Levy went with her, didn't she?"

Lisanna nodded, frowning, and then turned to Natsu. "Why don't you and Gray go take a look at Lucy's place? Elfman," she added to her brother, "Can you go check out Fairy Hills? Check back in when you're done, and we'll see if they haven't come home in that time. If you find her, Natsu, send Happy back."

Natsu shook his head. "He went with Charle to meet with Lector and Frosch in Crocus."

They stared at him. "...since when did the Exceeds go meet other Exceeds in Crocus?" Lily demanded finally, bewildered. "I didn't get an invitation."

Gajeel snorted and climbed to his feet, abandoning his iron. Cracking his knuckles, he said nothing, only wordlessly glared when Mirajane offered him a warm look, as if recognizing that he was going, too.

He was going, all right. But he wasn't going to pleasant places.

Despite the guild's attempts, there _was_ an underbelly of Magnolia very few knew about, and he'd been working on fleshing out what needed to be done to completely rid the town of it so that nobody was in danger. Makarov had approved this, of course, and the Council was aware of it, but no one else did.

Only Lily.

"What the hell is going on?"

They all paused to look up as Makarov appeared on the bar, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Mirajane giggled when Natsu shifted, flames gaining size as he tried to keep himself under control, impatience getting the better of him. "Lucy and Levy haven't come back yet," she explained. "Natsu, Gray, and Elfman are going to run out and do a quick look to see if they're okay."

Makarov said nothing for a moment before saying quietly, "Hurry. The Council just contacted me and we'll be entering the investigation." That earned shocked silence from the rest of the guild. His voice was grim as he said, "There's a sixth body that's been found. A young woman. Not quite as ruined as the others, but she had the brand upon her tongue."

Natsu made a sound and without waiting, sprinted from the guildhall. Gray hesitated, leaving only when Makarov waved he and Elfman off.

Gajeel grunted, narrowing his gaze. Makarov looked in his direction and inclined his head a fraction. The action earned a snicker from the iron mage and he calmly slid from the guildhall as well, Lily following close behind.

 _Where the fuck did you go, Shrimp?_

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

Levy stirred, her head pounding. She grimaced a little in pain and then slowly lifted her head, her eyes bleary with pain and tears. _Where am I?_ she wondered, inhaling sharply when her head sent a spike of pain through her body. A chill made her shiver.

"Lucy?" she croaked, shifting. She heard rattling. She looked down and stared at the manacles on her wrists, the chains connected to the wall behind her. They were just long enough that she could sit with her hands in her lap and that was it. Her hazel eyes sharpened and immediately darted up, looking had for her friend.

They were in a basement of sorts, she realized, her gaze darting to a flight of stairs. The basement was huge, with a circle drawn in chalk in the center of it. There was no lights, only light cast through a tiny barred window. There were six of them, she realized, herself included. All of them were chained to the walls of the basement. Lucy was nearby, unconscious, her body slumped against the wall unceremoniously.

Only one of the others was awake. The three others were dozing, shivering. Naked. The only one awake was a proud woman that was at least ten years older than Levy. Dark hair had been sheared off choppily at her ears. Her nearly black eyes were dead, her naked body covered in grime and her fingernails torn.

"You're finally awake," she rasped, her voice barely rising above a whisper. Yet Levy heard it with ease. "You've been out for a couple hours now...I think it's nearly evening?"

Levy shivered. "Where are we?" she demanded.

"Simon's Place," she replied dully. "That's what we call it, anyways. That's not his real name, of course, but it's what he calls himself. Simon. He plays games with us. You'll be up for his first one tomorrow. And if you screw up...well, I'm sure you've seen the results in the paper."

Realization smacked Levy like she'd run into a wall of Gajeel's iron. "Oh, no," she breathed. Terror made her shake.

"I'd try and convince you to not give up hope or something," she said bitterly, "But we're fucked. There's no getting out and nobody will find us until our bodies are in the streets with his brand on our tongues."

Levy shivered, drawing her knees to her bared chest. "Nonsense," she said suddenly, fierce. Her chin rose proudly, her eyes ablaze. "We're mages of Fairy Tail. We'll get out of this. If all else fails, our friends will come looking." She tried to draw on her magic but came up with nothing and blinked in confusion. "What?"

The woman twisted her body to show Levy her hip. The Lamia Scale emblem was firmly placed there. "Oh, that's what I thought. Surely Lamia Scale would come looking. I'm sure they have. They've probably already had my funeral. I've been here months."

 _"Have you seen one of our mages in the area recently?"_ Levy remembered Lyon asking when he'd stopped to visit with Gray two and a half months before, his voice troubled. _"She came to Magnolia for a job but never came home."_

"What's your name?" Levy asked after a moment. "Why can't I use my magic?"

"I'm Ayako," she sighed. "Ayako Baril. I'm the only other mage outside of you and the blonde girl he brought in. You can't use magic because he is a mage himself. Simon...he's a man who can use two types, like some sort of monster. He nullifies magic as well as anything about his presence. He probably walked right beside you and you didn't notice him. That's why your friends won't find you - and I know you have three dragon slayers with sharper noses."

Levy nodded to herself, silently wondering what they were going to do to get themselves out of this situation. "Okay. What about that secondary magic you mentioned?"

She shifted a little. "He specializes in nullification and requip, like your Titania."  
Levy shivered. That wasn't good. He could have a whole arsenal under his control. She cast a desperate look over her shoulder at Lucy, who'd begun to stir slowly. "There has to be something we can do," she rasped.

"Do what he says," Ayako said grimly. "Play his games. Don't fuck up. Pray that Fairy Tail's as good as I hear they are because otherwise…" She trailed off suddenly, narrowing her eyes. Levy distantly caught the sound of footsteps descending the flight of stairs and pressed herself back against the wall.

"Dinner time," she said softly.

Lucy slowly lifted herself from the ground, muttering something in a slurred tone, but Levy remained silent as Simon stepped into the light and beamed at them.

One look at his deadly amber eyes and Levy found herself doubtful that she'd escape alive. Because while Fairy Tail was a powerful guild with several strong and smart individuals…

They were no psychopathic killers.

And she had the feeling that only someone as crazy as Simon would be able to find them.

* * *

 _And so we meet Simon! Simon's a crazy little bastard. For a while, we switch between Natsu and Lucy's point of views and Gajeel and Levy's. The last few chapters I just kind of smoosh it all together._

 _The next update will be on December 31st!_

 _Mirror Flame, on the matter of a rape scene...nope. I considered it, but I didn't want to include it after thinking about it. So there is none of that. I figured I was brutal enough._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Typhlosion8, Guest #1, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, kmmcm, bloodRayneee, MirrorFlame, PinkFireandGoldenStars, ThatOneFriend-3, Soul-of-glass, FireDragonPhia, TheAliceHuntt, BrokenGlass12, Estella Hughes, Elisha Silverpine, and Guest #2!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell is she?"

A frustrated Natsu spun around in the center of Lucy's apartment, his arms cloaked in fire. It generally showed up when he was upset or angry, and he was both. Why hadn't she asked him to go with her? At least he would have had a better idea of what to do! They'd been searching for hours and come up with nothing.

"Anything?" Gray's voice called up.

Natsu peered out the window he'd climbed through. Gray stood beside the canal, brow furrowed as he waited. Natsu shook his head and hopped out, landing with ease on the cobbled ground beside him. His lips pressed together, he admitted, "I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary in her place. Reeks of that bastard Loke, and their scents were there, but…"

"Any bags?" Gray asked, frowning.

He shook his head and they started pacing back in the direction of the guildhall.

"So at least we know they left here," Gray said slowly. "Maybe they decided to go to diner? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time Lucy spontaneously decided to go shopping with Levy, they do it all the time-"

"No," Natsu said, suddenly stopping in his tracks. He wrinkled his nose, backtracking a few steps. He ducked down, sniffing, and Gray snorted. "Their scents," he reported, "End here."

"What?" Gray didn't move, knowing better than to distract him. Natsu took a few steps forward again, growling under his breath as he realized that any sign of Lucy had cut off in one spot.

His gaze darted towards the canal. Water disrupted trails all the time. The amused Makarov had reported that the Council complained about it when they were chasing criminals. He sidestepped, peering into the water, but found nothing strange, his gaze searching.

Something sparkled.

"Gray," he grunted. The serious tone in which he spoke brough Gray to the edge of the canal. Gray knelt beside him, squinting, and he pointed. The water on a normal day wasn't too disgusting. Somedays, it was even pretty and nice enough to swim in. Magnolia used the canals as a way of moving shipments, and those who boated around in it weren't too bad about getting around the people. "See that down there?"

Even on pretty days, the water was dark. No one but a dragon slayer would have seen the shapes down at the bottom.

"We should have brought Juvia," Gray mused, frowning. "Certainly would have been able to help us…"

"Can you use your ice to reach it?" he questioned.

"Maybe." Using his magic, Gray created a decent pole with a hook at the end. He tested the length and added to it a few times before finally handing it to Natsu. The fire mage was careful to not let it melt in his hands, knowing that his ice didn't melt usually, but this wasn't a fight and it might.

Natsu got to work. He fished for the objects he could see, knowing his teammate's eyes wouldn't catch it. When it caught something, he made a triumphant sound and began to pull it up.

They drew a canvas bag full of things from the bottom of the canal. They exchanged a look, suddenly nervous. Neither wanted to discover a seventh body. But, nevertheless, Natsu opened it.

Objects spilled onto the street. Lots of them. Clearly belongings, all women's. Natsu narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he pulled a wallet out and opened it, reading a name aloud. "Sarah Reed," he reported. "Twenty seven years old. She lives on the outskirts of town and is married to Marcus Reed."

"Ayako Baril, member of Lamia Scale. This is the lady that Lyon was asking about when he came." Gray dropped the wallet he'd grabbed and sat back, looking horrified. "These belong to all of the dead and the missing. Sarah Reed was the third dead woman, remember?"

Natsu didn't reply. He was busy digging through the various possessions, his heart pounding in his chest. He froze when something jingled. With trembling hands, Natsu withdrew a familiar set of keys, his onyx eyes darting up to meet Gray's. He mentally recited all of the names he'd learned from Lucy. "Loke's key is hot," he said suddenly, tucking them safely into his pocket. "He knows we're here and wants to talk to us but can't."

After so long, he could read them just as easily as Lucy could.

"This is Levy's," Gray muttered, showing him a familiar headband. His hand fisted around it, rage fluttering through his dark eyes. "Why the hell did Happy leave? We could send him back to report this…"

"Help me grab it all." Natsu scooped it all back into the bag and Gray assisted him. They shoved all of the possessions in and Natsu shouldered the heavy bag with ease. "C'mon, let's head back. The Council can take a look and see if they can find anything from it."

"Yeah," Gray said roughly. "While you do that, I'll run and see if I can contact Sabertooth. Maybe Yukino can-" He cut off. He couldn't invite her to Magnolia, where she'd be put in danger. Scratching that idea, he said, "I'll see if I can run Lucy's keys to Crocus or meet them halfway and she can summon Loke for us if possible."

"He might be able to help us," Natsu agreed, his voice heated. He was furious. Someone had taken Lucy, kidnapped her and was going to try and do who knew what to her. "At least we've got control of the investigation."

Gray gave a tight smile. "What good does that do us when even you can't find anything?"

Natsu couldn't really give him an answer on the matter.

* * *

The food was disgusting, but Lucy knew better than to reject it when offered. Reluctantly, the blonde swallowed bite after bite, shoving it into her mouth. When she was done, she pushed it away, refusing to say a word under the amber eyes of gleeful man who'd introduced himself as Simon de Montfort. Levy was nearby, copying her and exchanging nervous looks with her.

Simon didn't seem inclined to make an explanation for them as the other girls finished eating. When everyone had finished, he gathered up the dishes and silverware and slid back up the stairs, humming to himself. Lucy gave it a few moments before shuddering and whispering, "What do we do?"

"Nothing," a blankly staring woman with dyed violet hair and piercing green eyes whispered. "There's nothing you _can_ do against him."

"Great," Lucy said bitterly. "Hopefully," she continued, turning to Levy. "Natsu will have noticed something off...damn, he was taking a job."

"Like he'd leave without saying goodbye to you," Levy said with a roll of her eyes. She shifted, her knees still drawn to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees. "Fairy Tail will find us. This man...this... _Simon_. He's declared war on the guild."

"So you say," a soft spoken and petite woman with dark hair and black eyes whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. "You really don't understand the games though...you're new. You'll get through them. But the longer you're here, the more likely it is you'll die. He gets harder and harder and gives less chances for you to make a mistake. The winners get away with a lash each. Maybe two. The loser…"

"The last time I was in a situation similar to this, Lucy," Levy said suddenly, tugging at a manacle, "I was pinned to a tree with the symbol of Phantom Lord carved into my belly." She rested a hand over the nasty scar that both knew haunted a certain iron mage's every waking moment. "Natsu won't let you disappear under his nose like this. No one on your team will."

"Heaven have mercy on this man's soul when Erza finds him," Lucy said darkly.

Levy snorted, a smile playing along her lips. "Erza? No, no, Lucy. Gildarts is in town."

"He's screwed," Lucy giggled, the sound a little hysterical. She was upset, her lips trembling as she thought of her friends pacing through Magnolia in search of two missing family members that she wasn't even sure they'd find.

"Yep," Levy hummed, trying to comfort Lucy with a smile, but the smile broke after a few moments. "Ayako," she said, addressing another woman, who lifted her eyes. Lucy distantly remembered her saying that the meal they'd eaten was breakfast. "If that was breakfast, than when do these games begin?"

"Any moment," she replied calmly. "He'll be back down and today's game starts."

Lucy shuddered in fear at the thought and pressed her back against the wall, the chains at her wrists clanking menacingly as she hugged herself as tightly as she could. She shivered at a chill, longing for the warmth that Natsu brought wherever he went.

But Natsu wasn't there now.

And it was looking like he wouldn't be anytime soon.

So, with a proud look in her eyes, Lucy stood swiftly when footsteps on the stairs filled her ears. They other women stared at her in shock, but she ignored them. Ayako's eyes flashed with a hint of respect.

She would not bow her head before this man. She had survived as a Heartfilia at the hands of her father - though that wasn't really nearly as bad as this was turning out to be - and she'd survived Acnologia, a dragon known for slaughtering so many dragons it had become one itself. Lucy Heartfilia had survived Phantom Lord and Gajeel's brutal treatment when he'd been considered their biggest enemy and she'd survived two demons alongside Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Of course, both had been so weak, they'd broken with ease, but the point was simple:

She would not give in.

Even if it killed her, Lucy would fight to survive until her nakama came to her rescue.

When Simon found her standing, his lips curved into a delighted smile, his amber eyes glowing. Lucy scanned him defiantly, her dark eyes studying his black hair, glowing eyes, and neat and precise clothing. He looked just like any normal person from the street. She thought she might have even spoken to him in passing once or twice, and it made her sick to her stomach.

He chuckled suddenly. "You'll learn to bow soon enough," he murmured, his voice quiet and soft as velvet. Yet his eyes steeled as he suddenly barked impatiently, "Up!"

Ayako and the other three staggered up to their feet. Levy scampered up, too, hugging her arms across her chest more out of nerves than the urge to cover herself. She shivered as a breeze washed over her. He approached Levy first, something flashing in his hands, and she shrieked when he fisted a hand in her wavy blue locks. Lucy clenched her jaw as he forced her friend to her knees and went to work on shearing the hair from her head.

Levy looked near tears when he stepped back. Her pretty blue hair had been turned into a choppy mess that lay messily around her paled face. Lucy said nothing when her hair was removed in a similar fashion, leaving it cropped ridiculously short. He inspected Ayako's hair along with two others quickly before taking a quick trim off of the fourth's.

Lucy felt nothing over the loss of the golden locks that lay at her feet. Levy looked horrified, humiliated even despite the bravery she'd shown before. But Lucy had Cancer. And Cancer would fix her hair when she was freed and her Spirits returned to her side.

Their wrists were suddenly freed and Lucy rubbed the bruised flesh warily. She'd tried tugging earlier in the day, but nothing had come of such actions.

"You're new here," he said suddenly, gaze turning on Lucy and Levy as the blue-haired woman edged over to her scowling blonde friend. Lucy touched her arm comfortingly and listened. "So I'll explain the rules once. Winners get one lash, losers die. It's quite simple. The last one standing gets no lash." He hummed, rocking back on his heels. "We do one game a day here and you live as long as you can stand it. If you somehow miraculously try to get away, I kill you. It's quite simple really."

No one said a word.

Tapping his fingers impatiently together, Simon grinned. "So let's begin. Miss Heartfilia - yes, I know your names - you'll be there. Miss McGarden, over a few steps…" He directed all six of them to where he wanted and then stepped back. "Now. We're going to play a game I'm quite fond of," he said cheerfully.

Lucy took notice of how the other girls turned ghostly white.

Simon giggled like some girl that had just been noticed by the man she'd been flirting with. Lucy grimaced when he spoke, knowing fully well that this would mean trouble.

"Simon says…"

* * *

 _Damn bug in the website won't keep my cover up for TGOL. Blegh. Anyways..._

 _Fun fact: The Game of Life first popped into my head when I read a prompt about a very terrifying game of Simon Says where he says "run" and the girl ends up running before getting shot between the shoulder blades by an arrow out of a crossbow._

 _Thanks to reviewers (LovelyLovelyLove, ThatOneFriend-3, Estella Hughes, Soul-of-glass, WhatAnimeHasTaughtMe, JadeOccelot, yorusorra, PinkFireandGoldenStars, An Amber Pen, FairyRains, Guest #1, quite-a-riot, Where'sTheFood, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, and FlameDragonHime!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	4. Chapter 4

"They found something," Gajeel was told by an anxious Wendy when he entered the guildhall later that evening. He'd been out all day searching for hints and clues. He and Lily exchanged a look before approaching the area where Natsu, Gray, and Makarov stood with a Councilman and a couple members of the local officials.

His jaw clenched when he looked over Natsu's shoulder and found that several objects had been organized into piles - including a pile filled with Levy's headband, wallet, and other such possessions. Natsu had his hands placed on either side of another pile, his onyx eyes deadly. Gajeel recognized Lucy's keys and wallet.

"He took her whip," he said darkly without looking up. "I can't find her whip anywhere."

"We'll find Lucy, Natsu," Mirajane said softly as she came over, touching his shoulder, but he shrugged her touch off of him.

"Thank you for summoning us to look at this," the Councilman told he and Gray. "You found this in the canal, you said?"

"Near Lucy's place," Gray agreed. "Natsu saw it in the water. I didn't see anything, but since he's a dragon slayer-"

"Are you sure he didn't place it there?" a grouchy man suggested.

There was a moment of silence before Natsu suddenly launched himself over the table at the man, bursting promptly into furious flames. Gray swore and tackled him, dragging him back across the table and Gajeel grunted as he was kicked in the stomach. The iron mage grabbed Natsu by the scarf and helped Gray haul him back.

"Let me go," Natsu snarled. "I'm gonna-"

"Natsu," Makarov said sharply before turning an icy look on the officer. "My children will not be accused of murder, is that clear? Natsu has alibis. He's been in the guildhall every time a woman goes missing. His senses are keener due to his dragon slayer magic, and even more so than the other dragon slayers for a reason we know nothing of."

The Councilman nodded. Gajeel recognized him from somewhere, though he chose not to think too hard about it.

"Well," the iron mage grunted with a huff. "There ain't nothin' about what's goin' on among the thieves of the town. I got nothin' from the minor criminals."

"You hang out with minor criminals?" the same official that had accused Natsu of murder questioned, arching a brow.

"Nah, infiltrating 'em," Gajeel retorted, baring his teeth warningly. "With Council permission."

The Councilman added, "He does have our permission to do so, as well as Makarov's. Now, the question is, where do we go from here. While this confirms who the missing women are and where they are, we can't get much else from this. There was nothing to lead you to him, Mr. Dragneel?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nothing."

"Damn," another officer huffed, a woman. She was small, but Gajeel would bet she packed quite the punch. "We may need to start searching houses."

"That'll start riots," Gray disagreed. "We can't. I'd say Mira let herself get caught 'cause hell, I don't think Gildarts could stop her if she really wanted, but...I mean, how the hell does someone get around like this without being noticed? Six women are dead and no one's seen _anything._ "

"That's the question we're all wondering," the woman sighed, shaking her head. She left with her partner soon after and the Councilman thanked them, taking everything but Levy and Lucy's belongings at Makarov's request. Without a word, Gajeel scooped up Levy's as Natsu and Gray picked up Lucy's.

Rubbing his temples, Makarov sighed, "Wherever they may be, I pray my children are safe."

Natsu brought Lucy's keys to his lips and whispered to them in a voice that only Gajeel could hear, "Be safe, Luce. We'll find ya somehow."

Gajeel grimaced and then glanced over his shoulder when Lily approached, tail flicking. "Has anyone thought of contacting Miss Auguria for information? Surely Sabertooth can help."

"I did," Gray told him, crossing his arms. "I talked to Yukino through a lacrima, but she said she can't summon another mage's Spirits without permission from their King, and even then it's near impossible. She's going to talk to Pisces or Libra though and figure out what happened. She said that Leo can relay what we want to know to them and she can get the information-"

"Natsu, Gray!" Mirajane cut in suddenly from behind the bar. "Yukino's gotten back to us!"

They exchanged a look and sprinted around the bar. Gajeel stalked behind them with Lily hurrying after him. When Gray gave him an odd look for joining them, Gajeel bared his teeth. "I'm helpin', ain't I?"

"Yeah, I guess. You'll focus more on Levy of course. Since Droy and Jet aren't here and don't know." He grimaced. "They left before we knew Levy was missing."

They focused all of their attention on the lacrima that Mirajane had offered to them, and Gajeel could see an anxious Yukino Auguria, her dark eyes troubled. Sting and Rogue were bickering in the background as Frosch called a greeting and Lector cheerfully copied. "Gray!" she called. "Natsu!" A pause. "Gajeel?"

He grunted as the other two said hello.

"Before we begin, Lector…"

"Happy and Charle are on their way home," the Exceed reported cheerfully. "They'll be back by this evening."

"Thanks, Lector," Natsu said honestly, pleased his little buddy was coming home. It would help him stay focused and not panic. Happy was good at that without meaning to be good at it.

"Onto more serious matters...I talked to Libra." Yukino appeared again, and this time the dragon slayers with her were quiet. Her lips pressed together, she told them, "Leo's healing after receiving a broken arm and he can't really say what happened. But," she continued hastily when Natsu swore. "He thinks Lucy was being stalked before it happened. He remembers seeing something odd in the shadows by her apartment before whatever it was attacked them. Libra says that Leo knows Lucy's alive at the very least. He said he'd appear on his own power near his key if something changed. They don't know where they are either."

"Shit," Gray swore, running a hand through his hair. "I'd ask Rogue or Sting to come and take a look around, but Natsu's got the best nose and has nothing."

"But I really think we should come look," Sting cut in, nudging Yukino out of the way despite Rogue claiming he was being rude. Rogue appeared beside him, annoyed. "Even if we don't have senses that are as good as his, they're still strong. And unlike you, we're not used to the area. We look at Magnolia differently. It would be good for us to come and sweep through for a day or two."

"He has a point," Gray admitted grudgingly. "I guess it isn't too bad an idea, but Yukino, you should stay in Crocus."

"I will," she promised. "I know it wouldn't be good if I was taken, too. I'll do the guildmaster's paperwork while he's away." She cast a sharp look at Sting, who suddenly looked sheepish as he slid out of view. "Not like I don't do it anyways."

"We'll be there by tomorrow," Rogue told them.

Gajeel rocked back on his heels with a grunt. "Well hurry up. 'Cause I don't want to find Bunny Girl or Shrimp dead in the street."

Rogue said no more as their faces vanished.

* * *

Sweat dripped down Levy's face as she fought to remain on one foot.

They'd been at the game for ages, and each action was harder than the last. The small dark-haired woman cried into her fingers where she'd gone down, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs.

She'd been the first to fall.

Levy, Lucy, Ayako, and another woman with platinum hair were still going strong - well, somewhat strong. And it was now just Lucy and Levy. Ayako toppled sideways, leg giving out. She gasped as she struck the ground and then simply curled into a ball.

Lucy looked horrified.

"Simon says…" Simon hummed, pacing in a circle around the three remaining women. "Hop once and catch your balance."

Lucy just narrowly avoided falling. Levy did it perfectly fine. The woman with platinum hair nearly tipped forward.

"Run!"

Levy froze, not daring to move as the platinum woman took of for the stairs, her blue eyes filling with tears when Simon stalked after her, delighted with this turn of events. "You lose," he sang, waving his hand. "Attach the manacles, the rest of you. I'll be back to make sure you did."

"Oh, god," the sobbing woman whispered at the center of the room. She shot to the wall, realizing she was going to live a day longer, and went to work on attaching the manacles. Lucy and Levy did as ordered as well, though Ayako faltered before following suit.

"She shouldn't have run," the purple-haired woman, one who'd introduced herself as Ivy, rasped mournfully. "She's only sixteen."

 _Click!_ went the manacle as Levy attached it to her wrist, shivering as her sweat went away and left her cold. She'd survived, for now.

"What'll he do?" Levy asked with a quivering voice, realizing that the girl wouldn't be coming back. "When? Where?"

"We're not entirely sure on where," Ayako admitted, murmuring quietly as she reattached her own manacles. "But it's not far from here and it's near the canal because he sometimes comes back wet. He brands their tongues and strangles them before tearing their eyes from their heads."

Lucy shuddered and Levy pressed her lips together.

"We _can't_ lose," she told Lucy. The blonde murmured her agreement as she settled down, curling into a ball to preserve heat for the time being. She narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular as Levy settled down as well.

"He'll do the lashes when he comes back," Ayako said softly. "I don't think you two will get anything, but we will."

"And he'll bring a new victim soon," Ivy added dully.

The sobbing girl who was relieved to be alive, one missing Maria Rodriguez, whispered, "I want to go home."

"We all do," Lucy murmured. "We all do."

* * *

When Simon came back, Levy shuddered and tried to forget the blood that flaked his hands and face and stained his once-clean shirt. He looked proud of himself as he grabbed a whip that both Fairy Tail women recognized to belong to Lucy, horror in their eyes as they exchanged a look.

"Miss Rodriguez," he hummed, addressing Maria, "You'll have four for losing today. Don't fail again. The next time you do will be your last."

Maria nodded mutely, refusing to say a word in Simon's presence.

Lucy and Levy, as the others expected, didn't receive a single mark, but Simon viciously lay one lash upon Ayako and Ivy before tearing at Maria's naked back with a whip that Lucy had once used to defend herself.

Levy felt sick as Maria's back split beneath his onslaught of violence, her body shivering at the realization that she or Lucy would be subject to similar pain the next day if things didn't go as well as they had. Maria was left in silent tears, her body trembling with pain as he wound up his whip and strapped it to his belt. "I'll bring breakfast tomorrow," he hummed, sidling over to inspect Maria's back.

Levy took on a disgusted look as he swept a finger down a lash mark that had bled and popped the digit into his mouth with a hum of happiness before thundering up the stairs with a cheerful laugh.

"I thought I'd seen crazy when I saw Zancrow," Lucy said finally, pressing her lips together. "Or Natsu even. But this…"

"This is needing to be executed and beheaded kind of crazy," Ayako drawled, rubbing her back with trembling fingers. "I don't understand how you think those friends of yours will find us, but I hope they do."

"So do I," Levy admitted.

Ivy suddenly said softly, "If one of us was to leave a message in some way when we die, how much would it help Fairy Tail to find the rest of us?"

"It depends on the information," Lucy said slowly, her eyes narrowing in thought. "And I doubt there'd be much we could give the rest of them other than a 'We're living!' message, you know?"

"True," Ayako said slowly, "But even the slightest hint would get them here…"

Maria suddenly whispered, "Can we perhaps carve a word into our body? All of us? So that...so that the next one of us can help the rest?"

"That's a brilliant idea," Levy murmured. "Our dragon slayers will be able to use it to find us...what should we use to do this? What word, too?" She searched the area around her and grimaced when she found nothing.

Already scratching at the inside of her arm with shaky determination, Ivy waited a moment before answering. "Don't bother. I'll give myself up tomorrow." They stared at her and she smiled faintly, holding up her arm. _Nullification,_ it read, bleeding bloody drips onto her legs. "I have no one, not like you mages and Maria...you have a baby."

"You don't have to," Levy said softly. "We're mages. Innocent lives come before our own, Ivy."

"I know. But I will. You guys are needed and I know that if I can get the word to your friends, I'll be at least useful to someone." Ivy gave a shaky grin, reassuring. "I'll do it."

No one disagreed again.

* * *

 _And so begins the violence. Poor Natsu, getting accused. On the bright side, there's a brief appearance of Sting and Rogue next chapter. ;)_

 _Ethidium, your review cracked me up for some reason. Oh god, I can't breathe._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Soul-of-glass, ThatOneFriend-3, FireDragonPhia, Typhlosion8, quite-a-riot, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, Ethidium, JadeOccelot, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Searching for my Rushmore, yorusorra, Estella Hughes, FairyTailxFanGirl, TheTruthAboutThe WallfFlower, KewlFoxyKatt, Guest #1, Juju, ckc14, sarara18, PurpleandPink2005, and An Amber Pen!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy was inconsolable, but Natsu really couldn't blame her. She kept close to Gajeel, dark eyes haunted and her fingers tangled in his shirt as he worked around her to search the area. Gajeel kept a close eye on her, a silent conversation between the dragon slayers - and that included Sabertooth's, as they'd arrived in the night and early morning - ordering them all to watch her.

When he'd first heard that the body of a blonde woman had been found, Natsu's heart had skipped a beat and he'd nearly imploded in his desperation to make sure that it wasn't _her_. He had been relieved to discover that he didn't know the young woman with platinum hair and missing eyes. The officials had used the stash of belongings to identify her and contact her parents.

Wendy had been the one to stumble across the body on her way to the guildhall. She'd been skipping streets by passing through alleys and had quite literally tripped over it. According to Charle, Wendy had screamed and screamed, catching the attention of the inhabitants of the nearest buildings, who'd come running to investigate. Someone had thought to contact Fairy Tail as well as the officials, and it was currently Gajeel who was watching over her.

"You're right," Sting muttered as he appeared beside Natsu. He wrinkled his nose. "You can't detect anything. They have no scent." He ran his tongue over his teeth. "Sometimes if you lick the right thing you can catch it that way, but-"

"You did _not_ lick a dead person," Rogue said with a look of disgust as he glared at his partner.

"No, I didn't," Sting huffed, scowling. "I think I know better than to lick the dead. Poor girl." He gave the body bag being pulled past them a sympathetic look. "She didn't deserve that."

"It's brutal," Rogue said quietly in agreement and they all nodded.

Her tongue had been swollen and seared from the brand placed upon it, dried tear tracks and blood caking her face, empty eye sockets telling them where the blood came from. Bloodied lash marks had been cut across her back, bruises at her throat speaking of how she'd died.

"And Lucy and Levy are in this man's grasp?"

"Mhm," Natsu said dully, scowling. He shook his head, running a hand tiredly down his face. Nightmares from the death of a future version of his partner had plagued him. And this time, Lucy hadn't been there to reassure him. It had made him even more aware than he'd been beforehand of the fact that she was gone.

"How long has this been going on?" Sting planted his hands on his hips. "Look. I can't hang around for too long, but I want to help. Lucy's a friend of Yukino's, and I don't want her to suffer any more than she suffered at the hands of Sabertooth's previous guildmaster. And it would hurt her a lot if Lucy was hurt."

"And we're grateful for your help, Sting," Mirajane said gently as she brushed past, heading for Gajeel and Wendy.

"Very grateful," Juvia agreed as she appeared with Gray at her side. Her hand loosely clasped Gray's wrist, but he didn't seem to mind her keeping that close. "Juvia thinks the disappearances started a couple months ago. He waited until he had a certain number of victims before beginning his killing."

"Lamia Scale's member went missing a month or two ago," Gray offered. "The murders started just a week ago with this one. One a day."

"Why are we assuming that Lamia Scale's mage has something to do with this?" Gajeel grunted as he approached, freed of watching Wendy.

"Her possessions were among the others," Gray explained quickly and then turned to Rogue. "Can you find out anything from shadows around the area? Could you find anything odd that we wouldn't have noticed on a regular basis?"

"Perhaps," he said slowly. "I'll look around Magnolia when noon comes. It's when the shadows that don't belong are most noticeable."

"Thanks," he sighed. He glanced at Juvia, who informed them that she'd gone through the canals and had found all of the girls' clothing but had found nothing else. "I think this bastard is in it for the thrill of killing and nothing else," he admitted. "And torturing," he added as an afterthought.

"They haven't been involved with anything suspicious, so the victims are chosen off the street at random," Sting said with a thoughtful expression. His sharp blue eyes darted to Natsu. "He has to have known their living patterns. Does he stalk them before he takes them, maybe?"

"Possible," Natsu said slowly. He thought over it. "We didn't see anything strange before everything picked up, but with what Yukino said about a shadow outside of Lucy's place, it wouldn't surprise me." He tugged the scarf from his mouth. "I took a look again. There was nothin' different."

"We'll look there anyways," Rogue murmured. "If we find anything strange, we will inform you."

"Thanks." Natsu watched as the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth left, heads bent together as they chatted about where to go from this point.

"It's nice of them to help," Juvia said softly, her lips pressed together anxiously. "But Juvia doesn't think they'll find anything that we haven't."

"Neither do I," Gray admitted.

Grunting, Gajeel turned to Juvia and said, "C'mon, water woman. You've been out since early searchin' the canal, and I know ya get tired from drawing yourself together after that big of a spread."

"Okay." Juvia patted Gray's hand with a smile and he gave her a long look that had her promising, "Juvia will be careful. Juvia will have Gajeel to watch out for crazy killers."

"Be careful anyways. With our luck, you'll be snatched out right from under his nose."

* * *

When the time came once more to play a game, Lucy wore a grim look. Ivy had kept that scratched word on her arm hidden whenever Simon came down, her eyes determined. She'd made sure to keep it small and on the inside of her upper arm, where it was less likely to be noticed.

The cuffs clicked off as Simon descended. Lucy drifted over to Levy, who took her hand and squeezed. She could feel Levy trembling. It was unlikely they'd get away with both of them not receiving lashes this night, but she would sacrifice her back for Levy.

Levy was strong, but Lucy wasn't sure her small body would hold up against the leather whip she'd been gifted by Loke…

Thinking of her Spirit brought tears to her eyes. Tears that she pushed back. She couldn't show weakness, not in front of this bastard!

Levy moved to stand close to her, brushing against her, and Lucy could see her shiver once more. She was cold, Lucy realized, whether from fear or something else, she wasn't sure. Lucy took a deep breath and then focused as Ivy stood, helping the shaking Maria. Maria was so scared she couldn't seem to gather her legs beneath her. Ayako was silent, staring Simon down when he looked her way from beneath his eyelashes.

Suddenly, he clapped, "I want to play a trivia game and since we're so involved with mages," he paused to look at Ayako, Lucy, and Levy, "We'll use knowledge on magic to see who wins. If that is alright with you lovely ladies, of course."

No one said a word.

He ordered them to line up and then caressed the whip that he pulled from his belt. Lucy didn't think she'd ever be able to use the whip again. "For every one you get wrong, you get lashed...hm, how many questions shall we do...there's five of you now…" He gave them a long look. "Let's go twenty four questions. We'll start with Maria...you're the one who's been here third longest, hm? The first question is this: name the top three guilds in Fiore, starting with third place."

Maria's lips trembled. "Lamia Scale. Second place is Sabertooth. First is Fairy Tail."

Lucy thanked the popularity of the Grand Magic Games.

"Number two. Miss Heartfilia," he said as he turned to her next. "What sort of magic does the guildmasters of those three guilds possess?"

"Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail uses giant magic. Ooba Babasaama of Lamia Scale uses spinning magic, and Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth uses white dragon slayer magic."

"Good," Simon praised. Levy was next, and the solid-script mage, who was an endless source of information, answered correctly. When it got to Ivy, however, Lucy clenched her jaw. "What is the true names of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and the Sky Sorceress, Black Steel, and Salamander of Fairy Tail?"

'Salamander' struck a chord in Lucy's heart and she wanted to cry. She missed her ever cheerful companion with all of her heart. She remembered shrugging his overheated self away with annoyance and regretted it, now longing to feel such heat once again. She could name every single one of them. By the look on Ivy's face, she could, too.

"The Twin Dragons are Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney," Ivy said thickly. Lucy wondered why all of the questions seemed to be more focused on the dragon slayers. Did he have something against them? Obsess over them? "Salamander is Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer. Black Steel Gajeel." Now, she pretended to falter, her eyes widening in false alarm. Simon leaned forward eagerly, as if he didn't recognize that she was faking.

"I don't know," Ivy whispered.

Lucy flinched as she cried out when the whip struck her, leaving a bloodied welt on her belly. She touched the spot with a sob, tears boiling over.

Maria moved to comfort her, but Simon snarled, "Don't move from your spots!"

Maria froze.

"Ayako," he continued, turning to her. She lifted her chin. "What guild specializes in hosting women?"

"Mermaid Heel," she said coldly.

"Correct."

It went on like this for a ridiculous amount of time and when it was over, Lucy wasn't surprised that Levy was the winner. Ivy had purposely lost and her lips trembled as Simon performed the lashings on them. Levy was sent aside, Ayako and Maria taking theirs with muffled sounds.

Lucy gasped. The one mistake she'd made had earned her a lash, but this...he'd clearly not used his full strength. When she received this lash, it was as if he'd used every ounce of strength in his arm and she cried out, legs giving out. She hit the ground on her knees, blood trickling down her spine from where the flesh had been flayed open. Tears finally rolled down her cheeks, her head spinning and hands shaking.

She barely noticed when Ivy was dragged kicking and screaming from the basement. She had accepted her death, but in no way was she going without a fight. Even if one of them got away, it was better than none. If they got away alive, they would know where the victims were kept.

But Lucy had the feeling they wouldn't get lucky.

At least they wouldn't be without a clue, though.

* * *

"Lucy?" Levy said a few hours later, when Simon had returned, made sure they were cuffed once more, and returned to the main part of his home. She glanced over, biting her lip when it tugged awkwardly at the lash on her back. She was surprised to find that Levy was heaving for air, her face streaked with tears. Ayako and Maria were asleep, neither daring to not rest before they were forced to continue the next day.

"Levy?" Lucy said softly. "What's wrong?" She wanted to smack herself. As if she didn't know what was wrong!

Levy gave a sob, her body shaking with the force of it. "I want to go home! I want to wake up and go to the guildhall! I want to find Droy and Jet fighting to get my attention, and I want Gajeel there to insult them! I want Lily to keep my lap warm! I want to hear Gray and Natsu fighting, and Erza stopping them, and I want to take jobs to stop bad people and help innocent! I want to hug Master and…Gajeel to..." She choked off, unable to finish, and gave a little wail that was quiet enough that it wouldn't get Simon's attention. "I want to go home, Lucy! I just want to go home."

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat. "Natsu will be looking for me," she said fiercely. "Just as I'm sure Gajeel's running himself ragged to find you. Nothing escapes a dragon slayer, Levy. _Nothing_. They _will_ find us."

But even to her, it didn't sound convincing.

* * *

 _Poor Levy. And Wendy._

 _Sorry about the lack of update yesterday! I've been unwell (really, really tired constantly for like a month) and am going to the doctors hopefully next week. Yesterday I just needed a break._

 _To the guest who asked about me keeping ideas straight...I have no fucking idea, to be honest. Sometimes I confuse myself. Especially when going between fandoms. XD_

 _Thanks to reviewers (ThatOneFriend-3, NaluShipper, TwinDragons0268, PinkFireandGoldenStars, FlameDragonHime, JadeOccelot, HollyNinetales, Soul-of-glass, MirrorFlame, NicoledaughterofPosedeon, Fairy Rains, Guest #1, Elisha Silverpine, and KewlFoxyKatt!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	6. Chapter 6

It looked as if being dragged out to look at bodies was becoming a habit, and it wasn't exactly a habit that Gajeel wanted to have. Grunting, Gajeel crouched beside the eighth body and squinted at it with thoughtful crimson eyes. "I can't smell anything odd," he told Natsu. Salamander stood beside him with fierce onyx eyes that didn't shine like normal. He was getting anxious and desperate.

"That's because there is no scent," he replied firmly. "That's something that we've found on all of them we've been allowed to see. The only thing that does that is-"

"Nullification," Gajeel finished without looking up. Now, he was gently nudging the dead woman's arm aside, showing Natsu a word that had been cut into her flesh. Natsu grimaced at the sight. "Must have gouged it into her arm herself."

Natsu took in her purple hair and lacking eyes with a growl. "If he lays a hand on Lucy-"

"Anything?"

They looked over as Mirajane shuffled over. She'd agreed to keep an eye on the investigation as Makarov relayed the information around to others. Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but Gajeel cut him off. "Our job just got near impossible," he said as he hopped to his feet, rolling his shoulders. He looked the gentle woman in the eye, grim. "Lady scratched a word onto her arm. 'Nullification'. I'm gonna guess that means the bastard's a mage specializing in nullification magic."

Natsu nodded his agreement. "Would explain all of the lack of scents we've had," he muttered, scowling.

Mirajane narrowed her eyes and then widened them nervously. "Even Erza and I would be useless if we were caught by this man...I may be strong, but I can't overpower a man that can erase my magic."

"That's how he caught Lucy and Levy," Natsu murmured. "He erased their magic...and look at the marks on her back," he added, for the naked woman was on her belly, showing them the nasty lashes. "Those are from Lucy's whip. I haven't seen another one make those kinda marks."

"He's using her whip on them?" Gajeel made a sound of disgust. "We gotta find 'em, and soon. Still two more women who are missin' and I doubt he's gonna stop lookin' for women to add in. Can't just wait for bodies to pile up with clues in tact."

"Right." She ran a hand tiredly through her hair. "These poor women…" Mirajane whispered. "I can imagine how their families feel…" Natsu said nothing, because he knew that she _could_. She'd thought Lisanna dead for years.

Gajeel rumbled an impatient sound in the back of his throat. "Since when did these fuckers get smart on us? Usually, they make some kind of mistake, but this bastard's not doing anything to give us clues."

"It's quite frustrating," a passing official told them, earning mutters of agreement.

Gajeel studied the lash marks and suddenly scowled. "Levy doesn't need somethin' like this. I know she still has nightmares 'cause of me."

Neither mage said anything, but both exchanged a look that spoke unsaid words of agreement. The days when Levy came to the guildhall with shadows under her eyes, when she jumped for no apparent reason outside of a loud noise…

Gajeel still beat himself up over it. On those days, he was surprisingly gentle with her, buying her whatever she wanted from the bar and whatnot. Levy had been filled to the brim with gratitude, near tears the first time he'd brought her something under the advisory of Pantherlily.

Lily was now in the guildhall alongside his two fellow Exceeds, all of them watching over the terrified Wendy. While the young sky dragon slayer was normally fairly brave, she'd fallen into hysterics after discovering a body, and Makarov had decided only that morning to have her sent to stay with Lamia Scale, where Lyon and Chelia had promised to watch over her.

 _"Just...keep an eye out for Ayako, would you?"_ Lyon had pleaded when they'd contacted him about it.

Gajeel wrinkled his nose, thinking of how Sting and Rogue had gone home without finding anything. _We're tryin'. We ain't findin' nothin' though._

Natsu said, "We're freaking blind as bats."

"The hell are you talkin' about?" he demanded, looking up at the fire mage, but he wasn't looking at Gajeel. He'd closed his eyes and was taking a deep breath.

Suddenly, his eyes opened. He looked calmer than he'd been since Lucy's disappearance. He slowly knelt beside the body, his nose wrinkling as he inhaled sharply. He said nothing as he ran his fingers over the word Gajeel had fond, leaning in closer and inhaling again. His gaze suddenly locked on something.

"Outskirts," he rumbled, grinning. "This guy's on the outskirts of town. Look at the dirt on her feet, and how the scuff marks are all over. She was dragged here. She could have been screaming and we wouldn't have noticed because of that guy's magic. But she was dragged here, see?" He tapped a heel on the woman's body, looking excited now. "Western side of Magnolia, near the river that runs through town."

Gajeel blinked and then crouched down beside him again. "What the hell? Why would you say-"

"If you do this," Natsu explained, swiping some dried dirt from the dead girl's heel and pulling back a little, "You can find its scent. She's been so engulfed in his magic, it would take weeks for it to wear off. We won't find the girls because of the same reason, but if we focus on the location instead of them-"

"We'll find 'em." Gajeel stood swiftly. "Oi, Mira," he said, looking over at the hopeful woman. "We're gonna go run and check over that area he was talkin' about."

"Oh, do be careful," she pleaded. "I don't want you hurt! I understand we must find Levy and Lucy - I'm worried about them, too, but…"

"We'll be careful, Mira!" Natsu vowed, flashing her a quick smile. "Aren't we always?"

"Natsu Dragneel," she scolded, "If you come home after burning something again-"

"Believe me," he said in a dark voice that made even Gajeel a little worried that he was losing his mind in a bad way.

"The only thing I'm gonna burn into ash is the bastard who took Lucy."

* * *

Levy awoke from a midday nap to screaming.

Her eyes sprang open, her bleary gaze studying the area to try and figure out what was happening. Lucy was already on her feet. She always was when Simon came down. She refused to show even a hint of weakness, and Levy applauded her for that. The blonde was glaring fiercely as Simon trampled down the stairs.

Ayako, Maria, and Levy merely stared as a woman older than any of them was dragged down the steps and forced over to the wall. She fought viciously, clawing and biting as hard as she could, but he payed her no attention and chained her to the wall. She yanked, her eyes wild.

"Tch," Simon muttered, fixing his messed up clothes and sweeping hair from his gaze. "You won't get dinner if you keep this up. Play nice to everyone and maybe you'll get lucky." His gaze darted to the girls. "We won't be playing any games today. I apologize for making you work so hard." He offered what he thought was an apologetic smile and then slid back upstairs.

Lucy immediately seated herself the second he was gone, attention on the newcomer.

She was older than them, as stated previously, with wild brown eyes and hair the color of emeralds. Her chest heaved for breath, her body still clothed. Levy doubted that she'd remain so for much longer. Privacy had long been forgotten as she crossed her legs and said softly, "Are you alright, miss?"

Sharp eyes darted up. She narrowed her gaze and then blinked in surprise. "You're Levy McGarden, aren't you? From Fairy Tail? And you have to be Lucy, Salamander's partner."

"That's me," Lucy agreed.

She also listed off Ayako's name, which made Ayako raise her chin proudly. Maria remained quiet, her eyes filled with relieved exhaustion that they'd escaped another round of the games they played.

"I'm fine," she finally said, running a hand through her tangled hair. "I woke up halfway in and fought like a demon, but he's a lot stronger than he looks...caught me while I was heading home from a bar. I live half a block away from that damn place. Didn't think it would be too dangerous." She scowled. "Lived in Magnolia all my life and I never thought there'd be a day where women had to be scared to walk at night."

"You said you woke up halfway through," Levy said urgently. Her hazel eyes were calculating. "Where are we? Could you give us an address?"

She shook her head. "No, but it's the last house on the main street that branches off the canal. The dirt one that nobody wants to go one during the spring because it gets so muddy."

"We're in the basement of a _house_?" Lucy muttered. "Does he have neighbors?"

"Oh, yeah." The woman scowled. "I screamed and screamed, but do you think they cared?"

"That's not their fault," Ayako sighed. "Nullification mage." She rubbed her hands together. "Alright, so we've got a location. Any sacrificial lambs for the next game?"

"That's brutal," Maria said softly. "Fairy Tail's looking, aren't they? They'll find us. We should just play along and hope and wait-"

"Maria, if we don't get out of here soon, you'll die." Ayako scowled at the annoyed woman. "Let us try to help you, okay?" She sat back, hands in her lap. After a long moment, she asked, "Would Fairy Tail send my body back to Lamia Scale?"

"No," Levy said fiercely, "You can't just suddenly give up after surviving for so long, Ayako-"

"Would they send me home, Levy?" she repeated just as sharply.

"Yes," Lucy whispered quietly. "They would."

"The it's done. I'll do it." Ayako looked around her and found a piece of wall that seemed sharp enough. "If I'm going out, I might as well go out a hero that will hang out in the history books for being the one that led Fairy Tail to the killer." Levy's eyes welled with tears, and Ayako gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't cry, Levy. We'll see each other again someday, right?"

Levy said nothing, only buried her face in her hands. She was supposed to be a Fairy Tail mage. She'd already broken down once, and she was getting ready to again. She could feel it.

Not for the first time, Levy thought of Gajeel.

She wasn't sure where _he_ was coming from or why she was thinking so much of him as of late. Maybe it was the situation. Maybe it was the pain of the nightmares she'd had the night before. But she was thinking of him.

Despite his gruff attitude, Levy knew he was willing to throw himself in front of one of Alzack and Bisca's bullets for the majority of the guild. The only ones he wouldn't do it were the ones who could stop it themselves. She was certain that he was working just as fiercely as Natsu was to find them.

Levy planted her chin in her open palm, her heart swelling. She missed his gruff attitude, his silly behaviorisms when he was complimented or flustered. He'd complain and insult her in return, but she knew he was just embarrassed. Levy would be the first to admit she'd had a thing for the iron mage - though she'd never said such words aloud, even when Lucy had teased her in the past.

Grimly, Levy wondered if she'd be able to pay him back for everything he'd done.

* * *

 _Some of you wondered about whether or not there would be more women brought in. Here's your answer. XD_

 _Thanks to reviewers (Typhlosion8, JadeOccelot, TwinDragons0268, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, kmmcm, ThatOneFriend-3, yorusorra, Guest #1, Guest #2, PinkFireandGoldenStars, FlameDragonHime, mariahcarmichael3, Univerzes, Estella Hughes, and NicoledaughterofPosideon!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	7. Chapter 7

Despite searching every single speck of dirt along the street, Natsu had come up with nothing. He could see Gajeel pausing to gruffly question a woman who clung to her husband's arm with a nervous look and it pissed him off. To think that a town that housed the best guild in Fiore was filled with women too scared to go out alone or meet with strangers.

It wasn't often that he used his emblem to his advantage, but Gajeel did and showed it to her. She relaxed and was ridiculously eager to answer his questions after that.

When Gajeel was done, he wandered over to the waiting fire mage and huffed, "Nothin'. Absolutely fucking nothin', Salamander."

Natsu wanted to rip his pink hair right out of his head. "How?" he nearly wailed. "I've been looking for a good twenty-four hours! I was here at two in the morning with Gray, searching through _everything_! How do we not have anything?!"

Gajeel sighed, turning his head away to watch people go this way and that on the street. A girl with black hair in pigtails - a replica of Wendy, he thought with amusement. She must have been a fan. A man with amber eyes, drifting towards town in a suit, on his way to work. A family, playing in the yard under the watchful eye of the grandfather.

"Are we sure that we didn't find anything?" he grunted. "Not even furrows in the street where he dragged her?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nothing."

"This is a pain in the ass," Gajeel growled. He glanced at the sky. "You should head back, update the old man and the guild. Check and see if Titania's back yet so we know if she'll beat our asses. I'll hang out here, keep an eye out for anything weird."

Natsu was reluctant, but Gajeel glared. "Get the _hell_ out of here, Salamander! Go take a goddamn nap! You ain't gonna help Bunny Girl at all with your eyes lookin' like that!"

The dragon slayer touched the heavy black shadows beneath his eyes and grimaced. "Fine. But use Cana's card if you find anything. I wanna know." He turned, scarf flapping behind him, and started down the road at a jog, his thoughtful gaze sharp and watching for anything out of the norm. The sun had begun its descent after noon, and people were beginning to go inside, the streets emptied by the time lights turned on and he was back at the guildhall, dusk flooding the place.

He didn't bother knocking, only paused at the door as he remembered Lucy's excitement upon being brought here.

To think she'd become such an important person in his life!

"Natsu!" Mirajane called, stepping around the bar as he ducked inside, exhausted suddenly. Half of the guild shut their mouths, whirling on him, the other half demanding questions. Mirajane shut them up with a sharp look.

Looking at all of the hopeful faces before him, Natsu shook his head, very aware that Makarov was watching him closely. He missed Happy at the moment, but was content that he was watching over Wendy with Charle and Lily in Hargeon. At least she wasn't alone…

"We can't find a damn thing," Natsu sighed heavily. Mirajane didn't even scold him for his language this time. "We've hunted up and down the street. I've been there since yesterday morning. Gray and Gajeel both ran through it and nitpicked whatever they felt like. The only thing left to look is people's houses, and we can't exactly do that."

Disappointment flooded the faces of everyone there.

"Gajeel's gonna stay overnight and watch and see what happens," he finished. He swayed a little on his feet, the world spinning around him. He hadn't realized how tired he was, hoping to find Lucy that evening at least, but no luck.

"Thank you for working so hard," Makarov sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. He looked tired, too. "Get some rest, Natsu. You deserve it. You can take Erza and Gray to give the area a final look over tomorrow before we place a permanent lookout and move on."

"Okay." He didn't even bother arguing. What was the point? It wouldn't bring Lucy home. Natsu staggered over to where his said friends were seated and Erza rested a hand on his shoulder the second he had dropped down beside them. She rested her head lightly on his shoulder, scarlet hair spilling around her face and hiding it.

"You've done well, Natsu," she said quietly. "Far more than I could have possibly done. I am certain that Lucy will come home to us before long with how hard you are working."

He couldn't help it. Tears gathered in his eyes. The stress of Lucy going missing and searching for her and the lack of sleep had his shoulders shaking in a silent sob, and Erza gently ran her fingers through his hair as she brought him into a tight hug, soothing him as a mother would soothe a child. Gray shifted, exchanging a look with Juvia, who sat beside him. Neither were pleased that nothing had been found, but the sight before them was almost worse.

In all the years Gray had known Natsu Dragneel, he'd never seen him cry like he imagined he'd cried when Igneel disappeared.

No one in the guild tried to get close, except for Mirajane, who brought some warm drink over for him, silently setting it near Erza. Erza shot her a look of gratitude and then returned her attention to Natsu as he gasped, "I can't find her."

"You'll find her, Natsu," Gray said firmly, eyes narrowing just a fraction. "Believe us when we say that if anyone will find Lucy, it'll be you."

Erza and Juvia both agreed softly, and he shook his head, swiping as quickly as he could at his eyes. "The bastard's a mage. A nullifying mage. Even dragon slayers are screwed over. If we don't figure out how to get around that, I won't find her until-"

Erza lightly swatted the back of his head. "Do not think like that," she growled. "Gray and I will look the area over tomorrow morning, and I'm sure someone will make sure to keep a very close eye out as we search elsewhere. If you start thinking in such a way, you really won't find Lucy until she's dead in the street."

Silence fell over the small group.

And then Natsu jerked his head in a nod, sniffling loudly, and Gray forced himself to crank up a grin. "Bet you a thousand jewels we find her before tomorrow evening."

Natsu swallowed thickly and responded hoarsely. "A thousand that I find her tomorrow morning."

Smiling gently, Erza shook her head and finally released Natsu entirely. "Now," she said, thoughtful. "What do we know about nullification magic?"

* * *

Lucy narrowed eyes in silent thought, thinking of her Spirits as the minutes ticked by slowly. Ayako and Levy had engaged quietly in a conversation on - of all subjects - literary elements and features of books that made them great. Maria and the newcomer - Athena, which Lucy had thought a very interesting name - slept soundly, resting as they prepared for the horror that would unfold when the sun went down.

For the first time since waking up and earning the lashes that had been forced upon her back, Lucy was scared. Something was wrong, she knew. She could feel it in the back of her mind. Like something was going to happen, something new.

Not for the first time, Lucy thought longingly of her partner and teammates, thinking of the fun they'd had. She thought of being curled on the couch with a dozing Natsu curled up beside her, his head in her lap as she flipped the pages and stroked his hair while Happy purred at fish on the television.

She set her face in a look of determination.

She _would_ experience such warmth again.

Footsteps filled their ears and Lucy surged to her feet, meeting Simon's eyes defiantly the second he appeared in her view. Heart pounding, Lucy swept her gaze over him, taking in his appearance for weaknesses she hadn't yet noticed. Her whip still rested at his hip. He was dressed to impress, as Happy would have put it. His amber eyes were as sharp as a blade, his hands nearly trembling with excitement. His physique was good - he made sure to work out on a regular basis so that he was strong and able to drag them along.

But she did that, too, and Lucy had endurance after running around after Natsu for years.

 _...could I outrun him?_ she wondered.

She could feel her heart begin to race.

 _I might be able to. If I could get to the guildhall-_

The cuffs clicked off and they stepped forward. Levy drifted to her side, her eyes nervously noting how Lucy's lips had become set in a determined look. "Lucy?" she whispered.

Lucy smiled. She'd have to run as soon as she could, before the game. It would spare the women around her - spare Levy! - and she'd be at the top of her game after being well-rested for the night. She needed the chance, desperately-

 _There_!

Simon turned away from them for the briefest of instants, humming and looking for something. Lucy spared Levy an order to _go_ before she suddenly bolted. Within seconds, she'd shot past Simon and up the stairs of his basement. She heard him shout in anger and delight, heard his feet on the wooden steps as he gave chase.

"Lucy!" she heard Levy scream in terror.

Swallowing thickly, Lucy dove through a surprisingly normal-looking house. She reached the front door, struggling with the lock. It was heavy and bolted and it took her precious seconds to open it. She bolted into the street, realizing that she was _grateful_ for the lack of hair when he reached out to try and grab her.

Lucy's bare feet ached when she stepped on rocks, but she gasped and continued. She couldn't gather magic, she noted. His magic was still affecting her with him so close, but maybe if he gave chase after _her,_ Levy would book it back for the guildhall, too.

He couldn't catch both of them!

Something caught her ankle and Lucy went down with a horrified scream. Within seconds, she was wrestling viciously with the man above her as he pinned her to the ground with a laugh, struggling to get her under control.

There was a blur of blue and Levy streaked by. She was like a small bullet, and she didn't spare Lucy so much as one glance as she barreled down the street. Simon bellowed in rage and struck Lucy painfully across the face, drawing a choked cry from her. One more knocked her out.

He abandoned the unconscious blonde and sprinted after the terrified Levy, who recognized the pounding feet.

She darted over a bridge that crossed the canal, doubting they'd be heard by anyone nearby. Surely Fairy Tail would be scouring the streets though! Surely someone would-  
Lucy's whip caught her by the ankle like Levy had seen it grab Lucy, and she screamed bloody murder, fighting with all of her might. She could see the top of the guildhall, the largest building in all of Magnolia.

One blow to his face earned her a snarl.

"I was going to kill the blonde," Simon cackled above her, summoning a burning red hot branding iron into his hand. "But you just pissed me off more."

Levy cried out as a strange metallic smell filled the air and something replaced Lucy's whip in his hands. She grabbed the wrist and struggled to push his hand away as he used his free hand to pry her mouth open. She sobbed, tears in her eyes. Hysteria built as he forced her jaw open with bruising force and wrestled her hand away, shoving the burning iron piece into her mouth.

Levy _screamed_. Agony like no other bubbled through her blood and she felt blistering heat and pain searing at her tongue. She screamed and then screamed again. Black flooded her vision, ebbing at the corners as he pulled the iron out, tossing it aside in favor of wrapping his fingers around her throat.

Pressure cut off her air and Levy choked. She couldn't taste anything but blood and even then, what she assumed was burned flesh. Her tongue felt numb. She couldn't breathe.

She raked her nails down his face, trying to shove him away as her muscles grew weak.  
Her last thought was of Lucy and whether or not her body would help them find her.

* * *

 _Oh, goodness, poor Levy. *whispers* Gajeel saw Simon at one point. Did you notice?_

 _Anyhow. Notes. You've all noticed my lack of updates, I'm sure. If you follow me on tumblr, you'll notice I've been consistently tired for like a month now. It got ridiculously bad for the last week. I had a breakdown over labeling parts of a brain in my anatomy/physiology class because it along with stress got to me. I have an appointment on the twenty-fifth of the month for it. So. I apologize._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Typhlosion8, JadeOccelot, Univerzes, TwinDragons0268, FlameDragonHime, Lkityan, ThatOneFriend-3, FireDragonPhia, NicoledaughterofPosideon, and PinkFireandGoldenStars!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	8. Chapter 8

Gajeel paced up and down the streets, his gaze darting this way and that. He'd been keeping a close eye out for anything from the second that Natsu had gone hours before. His crimson eyes swept the street as he paced through the shadows. He tripped for a moment over something he didn't see in the dusky light as he crossed the street, swearing wildly under his breath as he did.

Suspecting it to be a stray pet that had slunk off, Gajeel continued up the street. He grumbled, muttering to himself.

He headed over a bridge that crossed the canal, fully intending to continue down the street, simply watching. He couldn't' do much else, he supposed. He had to wait for something to happen despite the fact that it wasn't good if something occurred.

Too busy muttering to himself, Gajeel nearly didn't hear the soft clattering of something striking cobbled streets.

His head snapped around. His eyes flashed, his gaze darting around as he retraced his steps. Aware of just who their killer was - a nullification mage who was somewhat powerful - Gajeel focused all of his senses on figuring out what the sound had been.

An idea struck him. Natsu had done some kind of little...breath before he'd figured out that the area was where they women were coming from.

So, Gajeel reluctantly forced himself to relax, closing his eyes, tuning everything out. He took a deep breath, sighing heavily, and then slowly opened his eyes.

A shadow in the corner of his eye, a figure silhouetted in the moonlight, knelt over a smaller still one.

Something akin to a roar left his lips as he barreled towards them. The man's head snapped up and he swore under his breath, shooting to his feet and darting away. Gajeel moved to give chase, taking note of what he could see in the light of the moon and dusk. A thin but toned body, more than likely, styled hair and a low husky voice.

A choked gasp brought him to a stuttering halt.

He stumbled, nearly tipping into the canal in his shock. He whirled around, horrified as he let the man get away in favor of the realization that the woman he'd been strangling was still alive.

He darted back over, flinching at the smell of burning that flooded his nose as he dropped to check for a pulse. The woman didn't wake, still sputtering and gasping as a cloud raced across the moon and blocked his view. When it had cleared, however, his jaw dropped and his eyes flashed with horror.

" _Levy_ ," he muttered in a low rumbling voice. He checked for a pulse, made sure to lightly rest an ear over her mouth to make sure she was breathing. Her gasps came faintly but steadily, and he grimaced when he saw how her blue locks had been sheared away. Swearing under his breath, Gajeel dug in his pockets.

Cana's voice filled the air, sleepy when he activated the card he'd been given. _"Gajeel?"_

"I need Gramps to summon Porlyusica," he said gruffly, shrugging the iron studded jacket he wore off and wrapping it around Levy before picking her up with gentle hands, uncertain of just how hurt she was. She groaned and shifted, unconscious. "Get Salamander, I guess, and see if you can get a hold of Levy's teammates."

Awake now, Cana replied, _"Why? Did you find something?"_

Gajeel grunted. "Levy," he replied, starting swiftly down the street with the card clasped awkwardly in his hand. "I found Levy and scared the fucker off. She's alive. Barely. I'm gonna take her to the guildhall, up the back way. I don't want everyone in the guild findin' out though."

Cana gasped, and then said hastily, _"I'll tell Mira to get there, too, she can help. Hurry and bring her home, Gajeel."_

Gajeel hung up after that, his jaw clenched as he broke into a jog. He was somewhat glad that there wasn't any passerbys. It would have made his job harder than it already was as he made a beeline for the guildhall. When he reached it, he swerved around for the steps that went up to the second floor, climbing them wish ease. Levy stirred, her breath coming hoarsely.

It must have hurt, he realized, sliding inside. He ducked into the first room he came across, thanking no one in particular that it was one of the rooms meant for the injured or sick that stayed there.

Gajeel turned on a light and grimaced as he began to notice the full extent of Levy's injuries, sharp ears catching the sounds of footsteps and hissed whispers. Gajeel glanced over his shoulder as the door to the room opened again and revealed a sleepy Natsu.

"No Lucy?" he said, anxious.

Gajeel shook his head. "Nah, but when Levy wakes up, we'll find Bunny Girl."

"If she's not killed first," a cranky Porlyusica muttered as she swept into the room. Natsu jumped out of her way. He glared at her for what she said, but turned his burning onyx eyes on Levy as Porlyusica bent over her, waving for Lisanna to join her. Lisanna touched Natsu's shoulder and then joined her, blinking sleepy eyes.  
"What happened, Gajeel?" Makarov questioned, remaining in the doorway with Mirajane. Cana was peering over Mirajane's shoulder, her eyes glittering nervously.

"Was patrollin' like we'd decided and heard somethin'. Remembered what Salamander said about being blind as a bat, so I focused, and managed to catch sight of the bastard that did this knelt over her. Chased him off, came back when I heard her coughin', and then used the call card." Gajeel recited the steps quickly and accurately before turning sharp eyes on Natsu. "I didn't see Bunny Girl anywhere."

Natsu's jaw worked furiously, his face flashing with frustration, but he said nothing.

" _Oh_!" Lisanna gasped. Gajeel's head snapped around. He peered over their shoulders despite Porlyusica snapping at him to get back, and felt sick at what they'd discovered.

Levy's tongue was marked with a seared shape that they couldn't yet decipher. The flesh along the burn was dead and white and there were various blisters along her lips and mouth. "Can you fix it?" he rasped.

Porlyusica shook her head. "I could, but we need to wait until she's awake to try and help too much. Even if she does let me near her mouth - or even her face - it'll scar permanently."

Gajeel made a furious sound low in his throat and turned his face away. Fury flooded the man as he remembered how the bastard had escaped and how he still had another member of their guild alongside several others.

"We have to save Lucy," Natsu rasped. "If he knows Levy survived-"

"We keep this quiet," Makarov cut in. "No one else knows that Levy is up here. Keep it that way. I don't want everyone rushing up, or the people with the news getting wind of this. As far as they know, Levy is still missing. Is that clear?"

They all agreed and Makarov made sure Natsu wasn't going to tell his teammates either. As if insulted that Makarov didn't trust him to keep quiet, he snapped, "If someone finds out Levy's alive, then he'll find out, and then he'll hurt Lucy. I'm not gonna say a word."

"We know that you'll keep quiet," Mirajane soothed, touching his shoulder. "Come, Natsu, why don't you help Cana and I gather some clothes and blankets and other such things for Levy. I'm sure she'll want to be dressed when she wakes up, hm?" She smiled gently and guided him away.

"We'll watch him," Cana promised a worried Makarov. "He'll be fine."

"As soon as Levy's awake, we'll be able to find Lucy, I'm sure," Lisanna said firmly. "So long as Levy can tell us where she is, that nullification magic won't do a single thing to help him!"

* * *

Blinding pain brought Lucy to her senses and made her wish she'd remained unconscious or even dead.

Furious, Simon brought her own whip down on her flesh again and again despite her screams and cries of pain as the leather split her skin beneath it, drawing blood and leaving vicious lash marks that she was sure would scar. Even when she was sure her back had been flayed open and Ayako and Maria and even Athena were pleading with him to stop, that they were sure that Lucy had gotten the message, Simon kept at it as blood trickled from each and every wound, pooling beneath her.

It was only what seemed like ages later, when she'd screamed herself hoarse and felt numb, that Simon finally stopped. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his lips pulled back over his teeth in an animal-like snarl. With a last vicious attack, he kicked her as hard as he could in the side and she thought it was a miracle that she didn't hear a rib crack before she coughed and spat blood onto the ground beneath her.

"You _bitch_ ," Simon hoarsely snapped, throwing the whip away and crouching down. He grabbed her chin, forcing her head back and digging his nails into her flesh, dragging her up and forcing her to meet his gaze. "After all of the kindness I've shown you-"

"Kindness?" Lucy whispered, disgusted. "You kidnapped us, sheared our hair off, stripped us naked, and then made us play games in which the loser is murdered. You're nothing but a disgusting and pathetic creature. And I hope to the Spirit King who calls me friend that my partner and best friend gets his hands on you. Because after what you've done to Levy and I...well. He'll leave you screaming as you turn into a pile of ash from flames that are hotter than those that burn in the pits of the Hell you're going to."

Lucy gave a hysterical laugh when she saw a flicker of fear cross his eyes. He released her and she dropped to the ground, heaving for air as she fought back a sob of pain as her back filled with unbelievable pain.

Without looking up, she grinned. "From the moment you brought us here...you should have known. For one, Salamander doesn't like any of his nakama hurt, let alone his partner. And let's be honest, Levy and Black Steel Gajeel have a thing for each other. So you just…" She swallowed thickly, pain in her heart at the thought of Levy, who Simon had informed her was dead. "So you just killed his girlfriend. They will not stop until you are in prison or dead at their feet. And whether I'm dead or not, I'll be laughing. Because you finally made the mistake you thought you'd never make."

"Lucy," Ayako said softly, her eyes resting anxiously on Simon as his face twisted in rage. His amber eyes flashed angrily and he reached for the whip again, snapping it out expertly.

Lucy barely flinched as it cracked down on her again, not even a cry leaving her lips.

Instead, she sank into the sea of unconsciousness with gratitude, and wondered if this torture would ever end.

* * *

There was darkness. Darkness and pain that threatened to split her in half, but it was more of a dull never-ending pain than the white-hot agony she remembered. Still, it hurt like hell, and she wanted to raise her hands and rip her tongue from her mouth in hopes that it would make it stop.

"No, no," a voice in her ears said gently. "Don't touch it, Levy, it'll make it worse. Don't touch it."

She furrowed her brow, confused, stirring, and a small murmur of delight filled her ears. She groaned, hot breath washing over her tongue and making her cry out softly.

"Sh," a voice murmured, a hand gently covering her mouth.

Terror like no other filled her.

And then she screamed.

* * *

 _Levy's alive! You're panicking made me laugh. XD So many people were worried._

 _kcoll8512, on the matter of Simon's story, I didn't actually include that in the fanfic. I don't know why. But I'll include a description I came up with in my head while writing this at the end!_

 _Thanks to reviewers (Typhlosion8, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, Ethidium, ThatOneFriend-3, JadeOccelot, Soul-of-glass, lilphoenixfeather, FireDragonPhia, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Sydneste, Loveheart4life, Guest #1, FlameDragonHime, NicoledaughterofPosideon, Elisha Silverpine, quite-a-riot, PurpleandPink2005, FairyRains, kcoll8512, and Guest #2!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	9. Chapter 9

A scream filled Natsu's ears and he swore loudly as he smacked his head on the wall behind him. After making sure Levy would be all right for the night, he'd returned to his place near Gray and Erza to go back to sleep - sleep that had been torn and disrupted by nightmares. Gray remained asleep in the dim light of early dawn, and Natsu squinted. Had he been imagining things?

No, he could see Gajeel darting up the stairs, silent. Natsu quickly climbed out of the bench he'd been sitting in and easily meandered through the various mages who slept in the guildhall. He darted up the stairs after Gajeel, pausing only to touch Mirajane and wake her up. She understood without him needing to explaining, quickly waving for him to go upstairs.

By the time he got to the room, Gajeel had already gone inside. Lisanna had retreated to stand nervously by the door, her hands fluttering as she told Natsu in a high-pitched voice, "I was doing what Porlyusica said, and putting a towel on her forehead, and she just...she just started trying to touch her tongue, so I covered her mouth without thinking and she woke up screaming-"

Natsu patted her shoulder comfortingly. "It's not your fault, Lisanna," he said firmly as he peered over her shoulder. Levy was sitting up, tears rolling down her cheeks as Gajeel stood protectively beside her. Makarov was on the other side of the bed, speaking gently to her.

Natsu never thought he'd see the day where Levy McGarden flinched in fear as Gajeel dropped a heavy hand gently onto the top of her head.

Her gaze caught sight of him and he found himself surprised when she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were haunted, her swollen face full of heartbreak. She didn't dare talk and he didn't demand questions on where Lucy was - now was not the time for that. But he understood why she was looking at him the way he was.

Lucy would be dead soon if she wasn't already.

Something in him snapped. He felt his heart become heavy with dread and pain. His eyes misted over with tears, but he still said nothing, even as pain like no other filled him. He took a ragged breath that came out as a gasp and Lisanna frowned, grabbing his hand and giving it a quick squeeze as Mirajane pushed past with a glass of water in hand.

"Thank you, Mira," Makarov said quietly.

"Porlyusica will be here to discuss options with you soon, Levy," Mirajane told her gently. She smiled warmly. "Don't worry yourself a bit, okay?" She handed the glass to Levy, patted her hand with warm fingers, and then left, ushering Lisanna out with her.

Levy made a soft sound and then grimaced in pain. Natsu couldn't even begin to imagine how much it would hurt to be burned on the tongue. He remembered burning himself on flames before he'd fully been able to control them and it had hurt like hell. Scowling suddenly, she pointed firmly at Natsu and then waved for him to come over.

"I'll wait downstairs for Porlyusica," Makarov decided. "Gajeel, I'll trust that you'll be staying with Levy?"

He gave a curt nod. "I ain't movin'."

"Thank you." Makarov rubbed his temples as he left the room and Natsu watched him go before taking his place. Levy turned to focus on him, her hazel eyes exhausted and pained, yet blazing with determination as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it as tightly as she could between her own. He could see his own emotions reflected in her eyes and he finally broke entirely, a soft bubbling gasp leaving his lips. The tears began to fall once more.

He remembered the pain - the desperation - he'd felt the day before, when Erza had comforted him and reassured him that he would find Lucy before it was too late. All of that came back ten fold, because while Levy was still alive, it was very likely that Lucy wouldn't survive. Even Lucy's strong mind would break eventually - especially if she thought her friend dead.

And suddenly, pain tore through him and he gave a low moan, collapsing to his knees. Levy scooted over a little, groaning a little at the pain it brought her bruised body, and soothingly stroked his pink hair as he buried his face in the sheets beside her. His shoulders shook with sobs, and tears pricked her eyes as she did her best to help him.

Gajeel watched all of this with a clenched jaw. "Levy," he said suddenly, and she looked up at him. He opened his mouth to speak and then hesitated. Finally, he asked, "Can you tell us? Where his house is?"

She furrowed her brow, thinking over the matter as she continued to smooth Natsu's hair. After a moment, she made a small gesture with her hand, rotating her wrist in a so-so motion. She could give them the general location, probably specifying it, but she'd been in such a rush to run that she hadn't taken special care to notice. She pressed her lips together and gasped in pain.

"You got us closer than we were, Shorty," he told her. "It's fine that you didn't get us exactly there. We'll find it. You'll be able to tell us who to watch for and that's what's important." He reached out to ruffle her hair, and then froze, realizing she didn't have hair to mess with.

As if recognizing what he was doing, she sighed and touched her cropped hair. She had to fight back tears of her own. She'd never been a vain person. _Never_. But she'd always loved headbands...it might be well over two years before she had enough hair to wear one now.

Gajeel gave her a long look. There was a small flash in his eyes and then he crossed his arms, a determined look on his face. "Whenever you're done cryin', Salamander, go get Shrimp some paper and a pencil. She can write down where we need to look to get to Bunny Girl."

Natsu didn't move, his mind racing with grief and the stars above know what else.

So, Gajeel reached across the bed, ignoring the way Levy quickly pulled back, and gave Natsu a harsh shove. "Snap the _fuck_ out of it, Salamander! Until we find her body in the street, Bunny Girl's alive! And unless you _want_ him to wrap his nasty little hands around her neck, you need to get a move on and find her!"

Natsu blinked, having tumbled to the ground. His mouth opened and then he shook his head to clear it, quickly wiping at his eyes and nose. "Right," he said hoarsely. "I'll be right back for some paper and pencils." He shot to his feet, heading for the door, and then paused to look over his shoulder. He gave Gajeel a grateful look. "Thanks, Iron Freak."

"Whatever," he muttered gruffly. "Go."

When Natsu had left, Levy affectionately ran her fingers over Gajeel's arm and then patted his hand with a warm smile up at him despite the clear pain it caused her. He only gave her a scowl in return and muttered, "Shut up, woman. I'm just tired of his pouting."

That only made her smile wider and then hiss, quickly getting rid of that smile as Lisanna bustled back in, telling them that Porlyusica would be there shortly.

Thoughtfully, Gajeel told her to stay with Levy while he went out.

She agreed, and he left without a backwards glance.

* * *

When Lucy came to the next morning, she blinked blearily and realized that she hadn't even been chained back to a wall. Not that she could have moved, even if she'd wanted to. Her back hurt too badly.

"Lucy?" Ayako called, seeing her move just a tiny bit. "Lucy, are you awake?"

"Mhm," she slurred.

"Oh, thank-" Maria gave a cry of relief. "We thought you dead."

"As if I, a mage of Fairy Tail, would be murdered by my own whip," Lucy scoffed tiredly, her voice cracking. She tried to not think of Wendy's gentle tending hands or of the harshness that Porlyusica spoke with. They would have both helped as best as they could had they been there, because even as much as Porlyusica claimed to hate them, she was a good person.

Ayako laughed, though it was a sad laugh. "I'm sorry. About Levy. She was a good person."

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat and rested her forehead on the ground, shivering as a nasty pain raced down her back. "Thanks...she was. She was my friend. I just hope that her death will spite my guild enough to tear every house in Magnolia down to find the rest of us."

"Why would you do that?" Maria asked. Her gaze was saddened, too. She bit her lip. "Your back...I don't think there's any skin left on it, Lucy."

"Doesn't look like it," Athena agreed quietly, refusing to look at the blonde.

"Because we've _got_ to get word to my guild. One word that will do a lot to help us. A lot to get the rest out. And if it means killing myself to save the lives of the people we're supposed to protect, then I'll do it." Lucy gave a dry smile, sweat gathering on her forehead as she gasped in pain. She screwed her eyes shut, groaning for a moment as she tried to move. "That's a personal vow I've taken and it's an expectation when you join a guild."

"It is," Ayako said softly, touching her own emblem. "It becomes an expectation that you hold for yourself, it's not even a rule."

Lucy swallowed thickly, trying to not think that Levy had thought the same when she'd been murdered. Lucy tried to not blame herself, knowing that she'd tried to give Levy the best chance to get home, but tears filled her eyes.

"I killed her," she whispered. "It's my fault. If I'd just played along...if we both had, then Levy would still be alive…"

"It's not your fault," Athena disagreed immediately, shooting her a glare. "It's _his_."

"Right," Maria agreed, nodding hastily. "The man who took us is at fault, not you."

Ayako's jaw worked furiously. "If we all took off at a run, do you think he could catch all of us?"

"Probably not," Lucy mused, thinking of how fast he'd been. Yet, if they _all_ made a run for it-

"Forget it," Athena told them, shaking her head. "We can't leave Lucy. And you certainly can't walk from the looks of those injuries. I'm worried about the game you guys said he was going to make me play. How can you participate if you're like that?"

Lucy closed her eyes to doze, exhausted despite being awake for only a few minutes. "I guess we'll find out."

* * *

Pain raced up her back as Lucy fought to remain on her feet. Simon had spared her no sympathy, eyes filled with hatred as he forced them to play a game of - much to their disgust - Duck, Duck, Goose. She gasped, heaving for air as she dropped into a place, and Ayako patted her hand comfortingly.

Sweat dripped from her as if she'd showered in it, and Lucy let a sob rip from her throat as the game continued.

* * *

 _Poor Lucy now, eh? At least Levy's okay now. As okay as you can be._

 _Okay, ckc14, you are a crazily observant person. The fact that you noticed something that I slipped in and not even my editor caught is fucking amazing. I put that in there without telling Bubbles. I want to present you with some sort of award. You were the only person throughout all of the responses for chapter 8 that guessed that Gajeel tripped over Lucy, who was hidden by nullification magic. I applaud you, person. MY EDITOR DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT and she notices EVERYTHING I put in there._

 _Thanks to reviewers (JadeOccelot, ThatOneFriend-3, Typhlosion8, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, FireDragonPhia, quite-a-riot, FairyRains, PinkFireandGoldenStars, HollyNinetales, GUEST #1, Where'sTheFood, kmmcm, kcoll8512, ckc14, FlameDragonHime, Elisha Silverpine, Compucles, and BrennaCoris!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	10. Chapter 10

Levy wasn't all too certain on what was taking Gajeel so long to come back, but Levy understood how careful Natsu had to be. Lisanna had explained that they were keeping her arrival under wraps to avoid the murderer hearing, and evening had come and gone before Natsu came up again, pencils and papers in his impatient fingers.

Ignoring the pain in her mouth and the aching bruises at her throat, Levy reached for the pencil and paper he'd found and went to work, writing as hastily as she could. She remembered her quills - her beloved quills with which she'd underlined quotes in books - and then forced her mind past such a petty matter.

 _Lucy_ , she thought and hastily drew a map on one page, making sure to number houses and circling the two or three that she thought Simon was in. She set the page aside and Natsu grabbed it, studying it.

She held up a hand to stop him from running off, and when he looked up, she began to hastily write, ignoring the way Lisanna was trying not to read over her shoulder. She'd tell more to everyone later. Natsu needed the information now.

 _His name is Simon,_ she wrote, _He's a nullification mage that may actually have been considered S-Class if he were in a guild, and he can use a little of requip magic. I'm pretty sure he could nullify even Laxus' magic. I doubt he's as physically strong as you or Gajeel, but he's strong enough to kidnap Lucy and I at the same time. He's been using Lucy's whip._ She scrambled to think of anything else. _Amber eyes. He has amber eyes. Don't just walk past him, no matter how normal you think he is. The girls are in the basement of his house. They're cuffed to walls. Besides Lucy and I, there were three others: Ayako, the Lamia Scale mage, Maria, and Athena. You can't forget them in your rush to get Lucy. Maria and Athena aren't mages._

When she was done, Levy handed it to him. Natsu quickly read through and gave a curt nod. "I'll check the basement if I find his place. Do you know any easier ways to see past the things he hides?"

Levy narrowed her eyes and grabbed the paper back.

When she pushed it back into his hands, he read, _The only way you can truly see everything is if you've been hidden as well, I think. He kills one girl each day after playing some kind of game in the evening, Natsu._

"If he thought you were dead," Natsu said slowly, and she flinched at the way he put it, "Then you were the one for last night. Tonight-" He scowled. _Lucy_.

She furrowed her brow and wrote, _Not necessarily. If Lucy is still alive...he might have beaten her, but she could still technically have lived with the pattern he runs with. The loser of the game is killed. Natsu, there's a huge disadvantage, but…_

"You thought she was dead though," he argued, and he grimaced at his own words. Why was he arguing with this? He tried to not let that hope gain too much ground in his chest, but Levy forced a gentle smile to her face and shakily touched his cheek.

 _Lucy was alive_.

He leaped to his feet. "Fuck what Gramps said about not including Erza and Gray," he spat suddenly. "We're going out and we're finding Lucy. Levy-"

She waved him off and gave him a thumbs up to tell him she was fine with him telling them. Her eyes were blazing as she met his gaze. He was pretty sure her eyes said, _Make him suffer_ , but he wasn't entirely sure.

He flashed Levy one last look of gratitude, and then froze when the door opened and in stepped Gajeel.

Natsu made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, and Lisanna gaped, too, before smiling to herself. Levy stared at the iron mage in shock and then promptly burst into both tears and laughter, earning a glare from Gajeel though his crimson eyes glittered with relief.

Lisanna made her way out the door as Natsu finally just shook his head and left, resting her fingers on his arm briefly. "I think it's a very nice haircut, Gajeel," Lisanna said honestly, smiling warmly before leaving the room.

Levy sniffled, trying not to cringe in pain as her laughter brushed over her tongue and made it ache and burn. She reached for her paper and pencil and wrote out a note that she handed to him, her hazel eyes twinkling and that terrified haunted look nowhere in sight.

"'You look great. Thank you,'" Gajeel recited aloud and then snorted. "Woman, don't compliment me before I give you a lecture"

She arched a brow, waiting.

"Don't go bein' all miserable about your damn hair," he told her. "'Cause the fact that you're here to be miserable about it is more important."

Tears gathered in the blue-haired woman's eyes, and she gave a little laugh, her gaze warm as she cupped her hands over her mouth to try and hide the smile that felt as if it was tearing her mouth apart. A choked sound suddenly escaped her and she began to sob. Gajeel grunted and hesitantly moved over, uncertain of what to do as she suddenly shuddered in pain.

"Let me look," he demanded. "I know the witch took a look earlier and said it would heal, but I wanna see so I can lecture ya about that, too."

She only shook her head. She didn't want _anyone_ to see the hideous scarring within her mouth, remembering how Porlyusica had said that it would never go away. With shaking hands, she took his hand. He let her, seeming to flush as she suddenly brought his knuckles to her lips and just barely brushed her blistered mouth over them.

He stiffened a little, but didn't dare move. And when she dropped her head, still clutching his hand, to rest her forehead against his gently curled knuckles, he only smiled a little, trying his damn hardest to hide the relief that flooded through him that she was alive as his free hand lifted to tug thoughtfully on a short piece of black hair.

* * *

Natsu flew down the stairs, his onyx eyes blazing as he searched for his team. He found them speaking quietly with Juvia and practically tackled Erza, grabbing Gray by the collar of his shirt. Both squawked and gave him furious looks, but Natsu laid a dark look on Juvia, said, "Tell _no one_ that we are gone," and proceeded to drag them to the back of the guildhall. He pulled both out through a backdoor that only Mirajane used on a regular basis and then released them, clutching his head when Erza smacked him furiously over the back of his head.

"Natsu Dragneel!" she hissed, glaring viciously.

"That hurt," he muttered, and then shook his head, immediately glaring back. "We have to leave. _Now_. Lucy's life is at stake. I'll explain on the way."

Erza looked uncertain, aware that they weren't supposed to do anything without Makarov's permission, but Gray nodded curtly. He recognized the look in Natsu's eyes; Natsu _never_ would have risked Erza's rage in such a way without reason.

Natsu looked at a piece of paper and then shoved it into his pocket, tugging his scarf away from his mouth. "Come on, the sun's already going down and Levy said he kills at dusk."

"What?" Erza's lips parted as he took off at a spring. She took off after him, dressed in no armor. It gave her far more freedom as she and Gray raced along behind him. "What do you mean 'Levy said'-"

"Gajeel found Levy last night, 'caught the bastard in the middle of trying to throttle her." Natsu raced around a corner, grimacing at just how empty the streets were. "She woke up early this morning, while we were all sleeping, and I thought Lucy was dead at first, but Levy thought she might still have a chance."

"Okay," Gray said, choosing not to question why they'd spent all day unaware that Levy was alive and home. "Then we know where Lucy is?"

Now he hesitated. "Not exactly. Levy knew the few houses that _might_ be his."

"But it's better than nothing," Erza said firmly. "We have reason to search houses now. Did she describe the man we're looking for?"

"Amber eyes," was all Natsu replied, sprinting over a bridge that led over the canal. "He has amber eyes." He shoved a hand into his pocket as he ran, fisting his fingers tightly around Lucy's keys. They seemed to warm beneath his touch, one even burning him.

 _Hold on just a bit longer, Lucy_ , Natsu pleaded as they began to reach the outskirts of Magnolia.

 _I'm coming!_

* * *

Lucy felt numb, her heart broken as Ayako stood protectively in front of her. She wanted to order Ayako aside, but she ached and hurt. Too much to talk. She felt feverish and hot, too, and she guessed that her wounds were going to be infected soon if they weren't already. How fast did infection set in? she wondered.

Simon looked entirely amused by Ayako as she stood before Lucy. "Move. Or I'll let you die before her. She lost. You know the rules, Miss Ayako."

Ayako's hands shook. "Don't touch Lucy, you bastard. You've already tormented her long enough."

His lips twitched, and then drew downward; Simon was growing angry.

Suddenly, her whip cracked and Ayako screamed in agonizing pain. She dropped to her knees, curled into a ball and cradling her face. Blood began to drip between her fingers and Lucy felt sick at the sight.

She felt sick period, actually. Sick and numb and ready for this to be over.

 _My Spirits_ , she thought dully, wondering what had happened to them. Had Natsu found them and taken care of them for her? Would they be found and taken care of? Would they go to Yukino? Or would they end up in some cruel person's hands?

Lucy screamed when the whip cracked over her back, splitting the mess of skin even more. How she even had flesh left...how she even had the energy to feel anything or scream, she wasn't sure.

Suddenly, Ayako was kicked aside. She sobbed hysterically, clutching her face. Lucy struggled to move away, ignoring the way her sweat-slicked skin was sticky and covered with dirt and grime. She ignored the agony it brought her back to move.

"For the first time, I regret having cut your hair," Simon mused, suddenly kicking her. Lucy wheezed, blood touching her tongue. She rolled with the blow and then screamed again as the tender flesh came into contact with the hard unforgiving stone floor.

"I could have dragged you by it. This'll work, I guess." Lucy cried out as his hands descended, grabbing her and hoisting her up without pity. "Can't kill you here...I don't like the smell of decay that death brings, you see. It's why I've been taking you all elsewhere to do the deed. You must understand, Miss Heartfilia, I don't enjoy the killing, but I see it as a necessary evil. Women are all cruel and heartless. They all play with the hearts of men and then rip them to pieces. I'm _saving_ your partner from what he thinks is affection. In reality, you're trying to crush him and steal his soul."

Lucy found herself struggling to stay conscious. "You're insane," she managed to get out. "More than insane. I love Natsu. He's my partner and...and more. He'll burn...he'll turn you...t-to ash. I r-regret...that...I won't…" She couldn't bring herself to finish, the pain ripping through her.

 _I regret that I won't be able to watch you turn into ash,_ Lucy thought and then knew nothing more.

* * *

 _Did you guys like what Gajeel did with his hair? Was excited to write that out when I did. XD_

 _I've had a good day. Got permission to take my bully to school for a presentation, so. I'm going to wheel her in a wagon down the hallway. I'm excited._

 _To the guest who wanted more information on how I see nullification magic...I see the magic as something that erases. Depending on how strong the mage is, they can erase something's presence. In regards to making something invisible, they merely take away the person or object physical presence. So the thing is still there, but others just skim over it without noticing. They take no notice that there's something right in front of them._

 _Thanks to reviewers (BrennaCoris, JadeOccelot, HollyNinetales, ThatOneFriend-3, Guest #1, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, PinkFireandGoldenStars, quite-a-riot, FireDragonPhia, BakaFangirl, TwinDragons0268, FairyRains, Typhlosion8, RandomAnimerNerd, Lucie, FlameDragonHime, and TheAliceHuntt!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	11. Chapter 11

A scream filled his ears and Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth dropped in shock. "Uh, oops," he said, and then hastily backed out of the woman's house. He grimaced as he nearly ran Gray over. "Wrong house," he told him, and then sprinted to the next, nose working overtime to try and find any sign of _something._

"C'mon, c'mon, _c'mon_ ," he wailed, throwing himself at the next one. There was only two left on the map Levy had given him. Two houses. Two chances.

And he was running out of time.

Erza had remained at the end of the street, studying it and keeping an eye out for any signs of a disturbance, but there was nothing. That she had seen, anyways. Gray, on the other hand, was helping him search. They'd gone through three houses now, and when they entered the fourth, breaking through the front door, he wheezed, entirely out of breath, "Anyone home?"

Silence.

"Oh, good, finally, freedom to look. Hurry up, we don't have all day." Gray shoved past Natsu and headed further inside. Natsu inhaled sharply, his onyx eyes blazing as he tried to focus. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his hands shaking with desperation-

 _I need to relax_ , he reminded himself. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out.

Finally, he calmly opened his eyes - and cried out in horror.

"Natsu?" Gray called, stopping to look back at him. He didn't seem to notice the shelf beside him, the jar of blue eyes that was settled merely a breath from his face.

"Right house," he choked, staring. "Definitely the right house, Gray. Look." He grabbed a jar, and then grimaced, wanting to drop it as he pushed it under Gray's nose. As if finally seeing past the wall that had been thrown up, Gray looked down - and promptly shrieked like a girl.

Rather than mocking him, Natsu put it back and looked at the sheer amount of eyes that had been gathered. "Oh, god," he whispered, feeling sick.

"Holy _hell_ , this is horrible," Gray murmured, heading into a living room. He looked green as he knelt beside a mound of hair that had been neatly piled. Blue hair, blonde hair, gray hair, even purple hair and green hair. Endless combinations.

"Basement," Natsu said suddenly. "We...we have to find…"

"Got it." Gray rushed out of the living room. Natsu followed him, and then nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw a door they'd missed before. It was locked - crazily. Padlocks of every kind, chains, even six or so deadbolts.

"Get back," Gray told him, rearing back. He lifted a foot, took a breath, and then slammed it as hard as he could. A few of the locks broke, and he had to try several times before Natsu lost patience and just waved him away, using his magic to drive an over-powered punch into the wood.

The door turned into splinters and ash.

Natsu kicked a piece aside and then thundered down a flight of stairs. Soft sounds of fear filled his ears, and he peered around a corner.

Shock flooded him.

Three naked women were chained to separate walls, cuffed. Their eyes were all full of terror. Each one had hair cropped incredibly close to their heads. His heart sped up in panic. None were Lucy.

One rose to her feet. He felt the blood drain from his face and heard Gray gasp as they saw the blinded eye in her head. It looked agonizingly painful, deformed, and Natsu had no doubt in his mind that it would have to be removed entirely. A lash ran diagonally across her face - a wound from Lucy's whip, he realized. Her eye had been injured by Lucy's whip.

Her good eye, swollen from tears, widened. "Forget us!" she gasped, throwing an arm out and gesturing for the stairs. "You have to go! He took her! He took her and he's going to kill her!"

 _Lucy_.

"Where?" Natsu growled.

"We don't know," she admitted. "I'm assuming it's somewhere near where you would have found the other bodies."

The sound of feet thundering on the stairs caught their attention, and Natsu looked up to see Erza descending, eyes panicked. "Natsu! There's a trail of blood drops. We missed it in our rush. It crosses the bridge. I followed it as soon as I noticed it, but you're the one who can see-"

"Gray," Natsu said with a snarl. "Let's go! Erza, help them!"

" _Go_ ," Erza ordered.

Natsu and Gray raced back up the stairs, rushing as quickly as they could.

Natsu clenched his jaw as they burst out of the house. He paused to search for the trail of blood, and then his eyes widened when he found it. It was small, only a drop or two every few feet. "Gray, this way," he shouted, rocketing forward.

Together, the fire and ice-make mages raced through Magnolia, crossing a bridge. Natsu had to waste precious minutes doubling back when he lost the trail, and then led Gray down a back alley. They burst out into a street. It was empty, of course.

Natsu's body shook as he tried to force himself to calm down. He took another deep breath. He took another moment to close his eyes. He took one more to drag that reassurance, that thought of warmth - Lucy was alive.

His onyx eyes snapped open. He bared his teeth at the sight before him.

Her head was turned in his direction, brown eyes full of terror and relief at the sight of him. She was fighting furiously, her hands wrapped around the wrist of a smug man who showed no fear at their presence. It was as if he hadn't even noticed them. He was trying to force a white-hot iron into her mouth, to brand her tongue, and she suddenly cried out, the iron so close-

" _Lucy_!" he shouted, lunging forward. He collided with the man fearlessly, and both went tumbling over the edge of the canal, landing in the water with a splash. Lucy threw her hands up, clutching her mouth with a sob and it took a hot moment before Gray had somehow seen her past the man's magic.

"Lucy!" he gasped, throwing himself down beside her. "Show me your mouth!" he ordered, prying her hands away. " _Show me your mouth!_ "

"I'm fine!" she managed to cry, smacking his hands away with a hysterical laugh. "I'm fine, Gray, he didn't...I've just got one burn." She showed it to him on her chin, and then buried her face in his shoulder when he drew her upright and gave her a tight hug, careful of her wounds when he saw them, rocking her when she began to cry.

"Natsu!" he suddenly realized as there was a splash and choked sputtering. Lucy turned her head, quivering as someone dragged himself from the canal.

Natsu clung to the side, eyes shocked. His pink hair stuck to his forehead. His scarf was just barely hanging onto his shoulders, stuck there by water and undone. He suddenly grimaced and hauled himself out the entire way. He dragged a limp form up with him.

Amber eyes stared blankly up at the sky. A trickle of blood escaped Simon's mouth and Natsu shook his head, looking a little horrified by what had happened. "He...his head snapped back when we hit the edge, he must have snapped his neck on it-"

" _Natsu_ ," Lucy gasped, throwing her arms out.

He forgot all about the dead man they'd been chasing. He threw himself at her with a sob of relief, wrapping his arms around her. She gave a faint laugh, and Gray gently tapped his hands when she flinched. "Watch your hands, pyro, she's hurt."

He froze and she shook her head, pulling away. Tears shone in her dark eyes as she searched Natsu's relieved gaze. Her fingers curled gently along his cheeks. And then she pulled him down and pressed her lips against his in a fierce kiss that he returned just as eagerly. Gray awkwardly looked away.

But a smile danced along his lips as he the last rays of sunlight danced over Magnolia.

At long last…

Simon's reign of terror was over.

* * *

Her hands shook with awe as she emerged from the front door, wrapped in a blanket that had been found in the home of the man that had imprisoned her for so long. A hand descended upon her shoulder and she looked up to see Erza Scarlet smiling gently at her. "Are you alright, Ayako?"

"I'll live," she whispered, ignoring the pain in her face. "Chelia will tend to it, I'm sure."

"We have Porlyusica," Erza offered. "I lost an eye once. She helped me regain sight and more."

But Ayako shook her head. Pride slid onto her expression as she rained her chin. "No," she disagreed softly. "No, but thank you. I think I want to keep these scars. They are reminders. Reminders that I survived, that I lived."

"If you're sure," Erza murmured. She smiled gently a final time and then went over to Athena and Maria. She began to speak urgently with them, her armor clinking softly. Ayako chuckled and closed her good eye, enjoying the feel of the breeze that washed over her face.

And she thought of all of those that he'd killed in her time there.

And she grieved.

"Come," Erza said suddenly, speaking to all of them with warmth. "Let's go to the guildhall. Master will contact respective people for each of you and your wounds will be tended to. And from what I've gathered, Levy was exceptionally worried about all of you. She'll be pleased to see you."

Ayako's lips trembled. "Levy's...alive? But what of Lucy? Do you think-"

"You know what?" Erza mused. She looked towards the disappearing sun and smiled with a warm look in her gaze.

"Something tells me that Lucy will be just fine."

* * *

"You sure about this, Shrimp?" Gajeel demanded as the blue-haired woman swayed on her feet, clinging to his arm to help keep her upright. "You're still a mess. You can wait until you're better ya know."

Levy shook her head, giving him a firm look. Makarov had told her that if she wished to come down, she was more than welcome to. Supposedly, Juvia had reported that Natsu had dragged his team out under suspicious circumstances, and he was certain that it would be okay for her to come down.

She wanted her guildmates to see her and not have to worry for her anymore.

Besides, she thought as Gajeel helped her out to the second story balcony. She leaned momentarily on the railing, hiding a smile when she was seen almost immediately. Asuka cried her name, pointing, and commotion erupted.

Who else was going to greet Lucy when she came home?

* * *

 _And Simon is dead! I know everyone thought Natsu was basically going to incinerate him, but...for some reason, I thought this would be a good end. His lack of attention allowed Natsu to find them and basically ruined everything for him. We have one more chapter and an epilogue, by the way. :)_

 _Some expressed confusion about the matter of my bully in a wagon. Probably should have added that I have an English Bulldog. XD She has hip problems, which is why she's being towed in a wagon through the halls. She's too heavy to carry. XD_

 _Celestial Flame Fairy, on the matter of updates...I update every other day for TGOL! The next two will be on the 24th and the 26th._

 _BreannaCoris, RandomAnimeNerd, ThatOneFriend-3, Ethidium, TwinDragons0268, Jade Occelot, Celestial Flame Fairy, PinkFireandGoldenStars, lilphoenixfeather, TheAliceHuntt, Spakona, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, Mkben, HummingBird742, Typhlosion8, Guest #1, HollyNinetales, PurpleandPink2005, Guest #2, Elisha Silverpine, ToastedWeirdBrain, Soul-of-glass, FairyRains, Leahcar-Soutaichou, NicoledaughterofPosideon, quite-a-riot, kmmcm, and FlameDragonHime!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	12. Chapter 12

The next couple of hours were chaos.

The guild was still in full out celebration over Levy's return when a soaked Natsu, Gray, and Erza burst into the guildhall, three shivering naked women with them and a fourth on Natsu's back. Levy had turned white until Lucy had coughed weakly, stirring against her partner.

Natsu had been ridiculously reluctant to let _anyone_ near her, but had finally let Porlyusica get close when she'd arrived. Makarov, after contacting the officials to pick up the body that Gray had reported, had slid into the room and Natsu had been more than furious when he'd been banned from it and ordered to wait.

Everyone was worried, of course, and, to his surprise, everyone was polite. No one demanded questions of the three women who were left to their own devices. Everyone was more than willing to offer what help they could. Gray left the main room to contact Lamia Scale for Ayako, and when an official representative of the Council arrived, Maria went to speak with him about going home as soon as possible - or at least informing her husband and child that she was alive.

It was hours after coming in that Natsu wandered tiredly over to Levy, who'd been left alone after the initial relief. Gajeel had made sure no one bothered her, keeping a protective position beside her, letting her hold one large calloused hand in her soft small one.

She greeted the fire mage with a huge smile. With a glance towards Gajeel, Natsu leaned over the table she was at and did something he'd only ever done with Lucy.

Natsu rested his forehead gently against Levy's, aware that she didn't want anyone near her face. He looked her in her shocked hazel eyes and said in a truthful and honest whisper full of raw heartfelt emotion, " _Thank you_."

Rather than shoving him away, she smiled and patted his cheek.

Gajeel had pushed him back, snapping about him needing to watch his own woman, and Levy had painfully giggled before they'd both noticed Ayako approaching, dressed now in some clothing provided to her by Mirajane. Levy rose to greet her with a relieved look, but Ayako stopped her with a raised hand.

"You have no idea," Ayako told her warmly, "How happy I am to see you alive."

Levy gave her a smile and then looked over when Gray approached.

"I contacted Lyon," he informed them. "He and Chelia are coming with Wendy and the Exceeds. I informed them of your condition, Ayako, and told them that you wanted Chelia to deal with your eye."

"Thank you," she hummed. Excitement raced through her good eye and she gave him a warm enough smile that Juvia slunk over and wound her arm through his possessively, making them all laugh.

"Natsu!" Mirajane suddenly called from across the room. He heard her, of course. She gestured to the second story, and he followed her gaze. Makarov stood there, patiently waiting and watching as Porlyusica left, and he abandoned his friends to sprint up the stairs.

Makarov stopped him before he pushed past. "You are aware of Lucy's condition. I've spoken with her and she wishes to rest for the night with no visitors." Natsu deflated, opening his mouth to protest, but Makarov held a hand up to silence him. "No visitor but you."

Natsu grinned and then hesitated. "I'm sorry. That we didn't tell you before we left, Gramps. There was no time."

"Boy," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "You brought one of my precious children back to me without hurting yourself in the process. Damn the matter of you needing my permission. Now, stop dancing around. I know that look, and you damn well better not burn anything."

Natsu flashed him the first Natsu-style grin he'd worn in days and then darted for the room he knew Lucy to be in.

When he stepped inside, he was shocked to find her awake. She was on her stomach, bandages wrapped around her. She looked over her shoulder with care and lit up when she saw him. He hurried over and dropped into the chair beside her without a word, taking her hand and resting his chin on the bed so he could press his head to hers.

"I can't believe I'm here," she whispered. "It feels like...like a dream."

Natsu scoffed. "Stop dreamin' then. I didn't go through all of that hell just to have to rescue you again." She laughed and he gave her a cheeky smile before he became serious. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Lucy."

"I don't intend to," she retorted. She gave a heavy sigh. She was sleepy, he could see. "I couldn't sleep," she murmured, as if reading his mind. "I couldn't sleep at all. Whenever I close my eyes, I see-"

He cut her off. "You don't have to sleep. I'll talk with ya as long as ya want." He suddenly grunted, searching his pockets. "Damn, I better not have dropped them in the - here!"

He pulled back and she looked up, curious at first, and then delighted as he pressed the zodiac keys into her waiting fingers. She gave a relieved sob, pressing them to her lips, and as if he'd been waiting, Loke appeared beside them in a flash of light.

" _Lucy_ ," he groaned in relief, falling to his knees beside the bed.

She wordlessly reached out and touched his cheek. He trapped her hand there, and they stared at each other, having a wordless conversation with their eyes. Natsu watched, jealousy coiling in him. But he said nothing.

"I'll summon you when I have the strength," she vowed softly. "I'll summon all of you."

"Take your time," Loke told her, pressing a kiss to her head. "We're just relieved to see you alive." He stood and then turned to Natsu. To Natsu's shock - and Lucy's - Loke bowed to him.

"Natsu Dragneel," he said formally. "You found and protected our keys when Lucy couldn't, and you even returned us to her. For that, you have our deepest gratitude. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts and should you _ever_ need the help of the stars, we will be there to assist you." Suddenly, he glanced up, back to his usual self. His eyes twinkled behind the shades he wore.

And then he was gone.

Lucy giggled softly and closed her eyes, the keys in her fingers and brushing her cheeks. Suddenly, she told Natsu, "Do you think Erza would be willing to teach me the sword?"

Doubting she'd ever touch a whip again, Natsu laughed. "Why don't you learn some hand-to-hand instead? Training with Erza will get you turned into a mass of black-and-blue bruises."

She grinned. "Point taken."

They fell silent then, her fingers twining with his, and when Mirajane peeked in to check on them later, both had fallen asleep, heads close together, and hands clasped in a way that made her wonder if it was possible for two souls to become one.

* * *

The next morning wasn't as wild as the evening had been - in regards to the guild. News people were all over the front of the guildhall, demanding questions every time that someone stepped foot outside. And the guild members themselves were racing around Magnolia, spreading the news that the curfew had been lifted, that the person behind the killings had been caught and was dead, and that yes, the people they'd found would live.

The house that had belonged to Simon had been scanned and searched throughout the night. An officer had stopped by, offering to return Lucy's whip - he'd watched the Grand Magic Games, he'd told them, and he knew it was hers - and when asked, Lucy had shuddered and told Natsu to burn it.

Lamia Scale, Wendy, and the Exceeds had shown up early in the morning. It was around seven a.m. that they showed up, and Lucy had been greeted with a shriek by both Wendy and Happy. She'd laughed and told Wendy to see to Levy's mouth first as she'd let Happy cuddle happily against her.

Gajeel had stood watch over Levy as Wendy tended to her mouth, pouting that she hadn't gotten to see Porlyusica, who reminded her so much of Grandeeney. Levy's fear had shown every time Wendy had lifted her hands and Gajeel had chosen to distract her with Lily, who'd been more than pleased to see her. Together, they'd kept Levy's mind off of Wendy, and when Wendy had finished, Levy's mouth wasn't so painful and the bruises on her throat were gone.

Sticking her tongue out, Levy went cross-eyed, trying to see the brand that had scarred over. Pouting, she demanded, "Get me some sort of mirror."

"I'm impressed you can talk so well," Gajeel muttered as Wendy ran off to tend to Lucy.

"It's scarred and burned," Levy said with a pout, "Not ripped out." She suddenly faltered. "Gajeel...it doesn't look too bad, right? I mean, I should be more concerned that my tasting skills are gone, but-"

"Shorty," he cut her off, rolling his crimson eyes. "It looks fine. If you don't like it that much, I'll piece it for ya or something."

"Really?" She looked curious at the suggestion. "Does it hurt?"

"It's a major muscle," he retorted, "It'll hurt like hell, but seeing what you dealt with, it'll probably be nothin'- uh, shit, sorry. Bad thing to say."

"No, it's fine." Levy settled back, touching her scarred tongue. "I'll do it. Not today, but I'll do it. And someday, if I'm feeling up to it, maybe I'll take it out and have a story to tell our-" She cut off, turning a color that nearly matched Erza's hair.

Snickering, Gajeel nudged her. "You gonna finish that statement, Shorty?"

She smacked his arm gently. "No," she retorted. "No, I'm not."

He gave her a wide grin that showed off his sharp teeth. "You sure about that?" He cocked his head a fraction, finding it odd to not have long hair swaying behind him. No one had questioned the haircut, and he was grateful for it. The biggest response he'd gotten was a look of approval from Mirajane and a simple "Good job," from Lily.

She opened her mouth, thought it over, and then suddenly huffed, "No. You know what? To be honest, I almost died. I almost died, and I'm not going to procrastinate anymore. You and I are going on a date as soon as I can handle people coming out of nowhere at me."

Gajeel, who'd been amused with her before, choked on nothing, staring at her with wide eyes. He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, uncertain of how to respond.

Before he could, however, the doors were thrown open and, to their surprise, Yukino, Sting, Rogue, and their two Exceeds strode in. Gajeel immediately rolled his eyes to the sky above and demanded, "The fuck you doing here?"

"It's all over the news," Yukino said, eyes sparkling. "We left at three this morning. I came to see Lucy, but it's nice to see you, Levy. I'm very glad to see that you're safe and relatively unharmed."

Levy gave a faint smile. "I wouldn't say unharmed," she sighed and then turned her attention on Sting and Rogue. "I heard you two actually came all the way to Magnolia and took a look around. Even though you didn't find anything, I want to say thank you. Thank for trying. You could have claimed that it was a waste of time or something since our dragon slayers were on it, but you came anyways, and I appreciate it more than you could ever know."

Sting's teeth flashed as he grinned. "No problem, Levy."

"We would never leave friends in the hands of such a man," Rogue said gently. "We are pleased to see that you're well. Is Lucy well enough for visitors?"

"That's up to Bunny Girl," Gajeel said gruffly. "And Salamander. Salamander's been cranky and not lettin' anyone in, so good luck. I'm sure she'll make him let Yukino in though."

Sabertooth moved on and Gajeel glanced at Levy. "...I'll cook ya dinner," he said suddenly. "Won't take ya out when ya can't taste anythin'."

Her cheeks flamed. "Thank you, Gajeel."

"Tch," was the only response he gave as he watched various people move in and out of the guildhall, very aware that when a shadow moved just a little bit too strangely, Levy flinched.

* * *

Ayako smiled to herself, amused as she watched Maria tackled in a tight hug by her crying husband and their child, who couldn't even walk yet. She was in tears herself, her face cradled by her husband's hands as he looked at her with adoration, her child in her arms. Athena, alone with no one to be grateful she was alive, had left, determined to make friends and start a family with someone who loved her.

"Ayako?" Chelia said softly.

"I'm okay," she promised, though she knew she wasn't. There was something in her chest - empty, pained. Like she couldn't get rid of it. There was a feeling that told her she wasn't okay, but she forced herself to push past it, touching the scarred side of her face. With Porlyusica's help before she'd left, her eye had been removed and now, she was blind on one side.

It did nothing to stop her from looking over when a hand landed on her shoulder. Lyon gave her a kind look. She'd worked with him once or twice. He was a good man and while she didn't feel like pursuing a romantic relationship with him - there had been a woman who'd passed through once, he'd mentioned, that had caught his attention, and he wanted to find her again - she knew he was worried about her.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

She smiled, though the look held none of the warmth it would have months before.

"Yes," Ayako told him. "Let's go home."

* * *

 _Last chapter! The epilogue is January 26th! I don't think people will be happy with me. XD On that note, Bubbles came up with the tongue piercing, I believe. I KNOW she came up with the Gajeel cooking for Levy. She was in a Gajevy mood that day._

 _Thanks to reviewers (roohoos, TwinDragons0268, ThatOneFriend-3, FireDragonPhia, SleepinBeautyK, Celestial Flame Fairy, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, Lucie, Typhlosion8, simba71999, AwareArabian, Searching for my Rushmore, NicoledaughterofPosideon, Estella Hughes, Leahcar-Soutaichou, TheAliceHuntt, fanomania2000, RandomAnimeNerd, PinkFireandGoldenStars, quite-a-riot, bstarqueen, and FlameDragonHime!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	13. Epilogue

When Levy flicked her tongue out with a devilish look in her eyes, Lucy knew something was up. Particularly because she'd seen the flash of iron upon it. Giggling under her breath, Lucy leaned over the table and demanded, "Show me."

For the first time since before they'd been kidnapped, Levy willingly leaned forward and stuck her tongue out. Her hazel eyes glowed with excitement as Lucy examined the iron ball that hid her scar for the most part. "Gajeel did it for me," she told her cheerfully. "Last night."

"It's lovely," Lucy said earnestly, smiling warmly. "Looks like it hurt, though."

"It did," she admitted. "You should have seen how frantic Gajeel was afterwards. He was panicking enough that he nearly ran for Wendy!" She smiled to herself at the memory. "It's actually a little bit bigger than most are. I...I wanted to hide it. As much as I could. You can still see some, but the piercing captures your attention first."

"It does," Lucy agreed, tracing the rim of her teacup with her finger. She glanced over her shoulder to check for Natsu, who'd been scanning through missions. "I was given the okay to start working again, so we're all going on a job. I need to pay rent. Well, I need to pay Gray back. He paid rent for me."

"That was nice." Levy rested her chin on her open palm. A few blue strands tickled her cheek. As soon as Lucy had been able, the blonde had summoned Cancer for both of them. Gajeel had given his approval in the form of a pat to Lucy's head as soon as the Spirit had finished. Lucy hadn't returned her hair to its original length - in fact, she'd left it short. She'd had him stylishly cut it into a bob that cut off at her chin. Levy's hair had been fixed back to its original style - even a little bit longer, though not much. A headband was tied into her hair and Levy's teammates were watching them anxiously from not too far away.

Lucy grinned. After they'd returned to the guildhall - they'd come flying in with tears in their eyes and had to be kept off of Levy by Gajeel - they'd been clingy, apologizing every time she looked at them for not being there.

Lucy had jumped in at one point, pointing out that not even Gildarts would have been able to stop it had he been there, and that had for some reason comforted them just a little.

"Lucy!" Natsu suddenly shouted over the noise of the guild, waving a paper in the air. "How 'bout this one! We gotta go pick some kind of rare flower for an old lady!"

She turned to face him - and tears sprung to her eyes as pain raced up her back. Wendy had done her best, but it still hurt. It was something that would dull over time, but never go away. Just like the massive scarring that had formed after Wendy had healed it with Chelia's help.

After a moment, Lucy gave him a thumbs up. "Sounds good," she wheezed. She saw the concern in his onyx eyes and winked reassuringly before turning back to Levy, who took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It hurts a lot," Lucy admitted after a moment. She took a deep breath. "Most of the time, I want to rip my back off."

"That's how I felt about my tongue until Wendy helped," Levy admitted and then squealed in surprise when a hand landed heavily on her shoulder. As if summoned out of nowhere, Gajeel was there, teeth bared, crimson eyes glaring, and Levy groaned.

"Stop it," she told him, and then turned to face the apologetic Gray. He looked guilty.

"I'm sorry," he told her, rubbing the back of his head. Most of the guild, who'd stopped to look, went back to what they'd been doing. "I didn't mean to scare you, Levy."

Lucy pressed a hand over her pounding heart, but said nothing, only gave her friend a warm smile.

"No problem," Levy laughed, flashing him a quick and faint smile. "Gajeel, go back to moping under a table with Mirajane's silverware. I'm sure you left some scraps and she won't be pleased when she finds them."

" _What_?" Mirajane said darkly, having been passing their table.

"Shit," Gajeel muttered, darting away and she stalked after him.

Lucy and Levy laughed before the solid-script mage looked up to Gray. "What can I do for you?"

"A letter came in from Lyon," he told her, pressing the envelope into her hand. "My address, but your name, so I brought it to the guildhall for you."

"Thanks," she muttered, furrowing her brow. Levy opened the envelope and pulled the two pieces of paper that resided in it out. Natsu wandered over, cackling as Gajeel stalked back to them with a red mark on his cheek.

"I'll read it aloud," Levy decided. "He wrote it yesterday."

 _Dear Levy,_

 _Enclosed in my own letter is a note left for you and Lucy by Ayako Baril. After everything that you went through with her a few weeks ago, I decided that you deserved to be made aware of what has transpired._

 _Three days ago, Ayako didn't come in. When we went to investigate, we found that she had committed suicide within her home. Several notes for various people had been left, and the sheer length of each made us aware that she'd been planning this for a week, maybe longer._

 _I'm sorry that I cannot travel to Magnolia to deliver this news to you in person. Her funeral would have passed by the time you receive this letter, and I wasn't sure on how to tell you. The next time you pass through Hargeon, stop by our guildhall. I will take you to visit her grave._

 _Lyon_

The two women exchanged a long look. Neither held tears in their eyes, though Natsu was hovering over Lucy now, worried that she'd be upset. But she said nothing except for, "I understand why. It doesn't mean I wish she hadn't done such a thing, though."

Levy nodded her agreement, caressing Ayako's name. "Such a shame," she breathed. "She survived for months only to die at her own hands...I wish she'd had someone she could have talked to."

Lucy leaned her head against Natsu's when he dropped his chin onto her shoulder, demanding, "What'd she write in her note for you guys?"

"Aren't you a nosey little bastard?" Gajeel commented, making Levy snort.

"Don't lie, you're just as curious." She unfolded the note that held she and Lucy's name in shaky writing, and read aloud once more.

 _Levy, Lucy,_

 _I commend your bravery. That's the first thing I want you to know. You two - particularly you, Lucy, I don't think I've ever seen someone withstand the lashing you went through - are incredibly strong, and it is for that reason that I say this:_

 _I am weak. I survived - physically. I can't bring myself to truly smile or feel like I did before, though. It hurts me to lie to my guildmates, to tell them that I'm fine. Really, I'm not. Everything that Simon did, what I watched him do for all of that time...it tears at your mind, you know? I can't. I can't do it anymore. I really can't._

 _So I'll leave you this note, my last one. Did they tell you I wrote well over twenty to various people? I wanted to leave behind some of my thoughts. I thought it would help lessen the blow if they knew what I was thinking, but I'm still somewhat feeling guilty. They don't deserve this. I only wish to be free of everything that has torn me into someone I'm not._

 _I thought about writing some kind of awesome poem, but I can't. I'm not that creative. Sorry. I'll leave you with one last comment:_

 _Feel what you feel and don't let someone tell you that it's not okay. I'm sure you're getting sick of me at this point. But I want to make sure you understand this. If you're scared, let yourself be scared. It's okay. If you're angry, be angry, or if you're sad, be sad. But listen to me when I say that you shouldn't do it alone. Talk to someone. Explain your thoughts. Let them help you through what my friends could not, okay?_

 _Ayako_

Levy set the letter aside, her eyes blinking hastily to get rid of the tears that now filled them. Her breath came raggedly as she sucked it in. Lucy's eyes were dry, but held emotion that not even Natsu could decipher. Gray awkwardly shifted, not sure to what to do. Gajeel didn't tear his gaze off of Levy.

After a moment, Lucy stood swiftly, her dark eyes determined as she looked over her shoulder at Natsu, who'd moved away with a yelp. "Can we wait on the job, Natsu? There's something I think Levy and I need to do."

"I agree," Levy said, folding up the letters and tucking them into her pocket. "Meet me at the train station in an hour?"

"Yep."

Without another word, Levy headed for the guildhall doors, Gajeel trailing after, demanding to know where she was going. Lucy turned to Natsu as Gray, confused, went over to where Juvia was waiting for him. Lucy moved to follow after Levy, fully intending on going back to her apartment to pack a bag, but before she could take a step, Natsu wrapped a hand around her wrist and stopped her, an irrational fear in his heart. "Natsu?" she asked, looking at him in surprise.

He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it, not letting go. His gaze searched hers, and after a moment, she smiled gently. "Want to come?" she asked, speaking softly. He nodded wordlessly and as if understanding his fear, she shook his hand off and took his hand instead. "Natsu-"

Before she could speak, a blue-furred cat landed on his head. "Where are we going Lucy?"

"Yes," Erza agreed, "I think I'd like to know, too." She had stepped over, Gray and Juvia at her side. "Where are we going?"

Lucy's jaw dropped and then she gave a laugh. "Come on, guys, I'm not going to disappear on you."

"Maybe not," Gray said, "But your back is a mess and you need help. Just like Levy's relying on Gajeel to cook for her so that she can taste things."

Juvia looked horrified. "Juvia told you not to tell anyone that Gajeel said that, Gray!"

"Oops."

"You guys are a bunch of party crashers," Lucy complained, but no one took her seriously, already claiming to be packed up as Natsu's hand tightened around hers. She winced a little at the tightness of it, but he didn't loosen it.

Not even Gray mocked him when he said, voice uneven, "Don't ever leave me behind, Luce."

She rolled her eyes to the sky but stepped over to him and shook him off so that she could adjust his scarf, smiling up at him as she drew him down for a kiss that earned a sound of disgust from Gray and coos of delight from Erza and Juvia.

Smiling at him when she pulled away, Lucy whispered against his lips, "Never."

* * *

She laughed breathlessly against his mouth, aware of his hands cradling her cheeks, warm and calloused from fighting for his life. "They're going to wonder what's taking us so long, Gajeel."

He scoffed and touched her lip with a thumb, smirking a little about the matter that he was the only one allowed near her mouth. "I'm sure they can wait."

Levy giggled again and closed her eyes as warmth washed over her, the amused iron mage once again covering her lips with his own.

* * *

 _And the epilogue! I did indeed have Ayako commit suicide in the end. I feel like for her, it was a realistic ending, although I do feel bad about it._

 _Thank you all for joining me on this short yet wild ride! I hope you've enjoyed The Game of Life as much as I have! I'm happy I decided to write this, and I'm glad that so many people seemed to like it. I came up with this out of nowhere in the middle of writing Shattered Dreams, surprisingly enough. I've had it in my head for that long. It's nice to finally have written it out._

 _Fun fact: Bubbles wanted me to put the LITERAL board game, Life, as the cover picture, but we decided people wouldn't read it. XD_

 _If you enjoyed this, you're welcome to check out Between the Lines and In Tenebris. As you read this, I'm working on Of Dust and Shadows, a new piece after I scrapped Ashes to Ashes. ATA has kind of been worked into ODAS. It's turning out nicely. It'll be mostly NaLu with featured other couples. ;)_

 _So, as always..."Don't say goodbye!"_

 _~river_


End file.
